The Dream Saga
by ConsistanceComte
Summary: Yusuke, the guy with too much free time on his hands, got transported to the past by accident. Now, How could he get back to his present without changing too much of the past? Youko's era is coming up.
1. Chapter 1

You people are probably wondering why I haven't been online for a while. You see, I was studying for my exam...not just any exam but the official public exam! Yes, that's how stressed out I am! Books, notes, the papers...THE PAPERS!!! Hahaha...just kidding. The exam ended yesterday. I am back on the glue with my CP. Funny...I can't help feeling a writing fibre coming up. SO BE PREPARED!!MUHHAHAHHAHHAH........

--

Short summary;

Mostly about Yusuke (as main character)

Main set: The past

Lemon?; No , (until later chapter if required)

Fun: Maybe ^-^

Number of chapters: Unpredictable...

--

**Chapter 1:** A historical turn in life!

--

Yusuke, who was best known for his excellent fighting skill and his knack for running into situations without thinking, was bored after returning from the 2nd Great Demon tournament, which was first hosted by yours truly. He was in need of a vacation, or perhaps ....an adventure away from always over-working in the kitchen and dealing with some_ pretty__cheap _debtors.

'_Stupid Keiko…always asking for free ramen. How about I blow my snot on it too, bitch? Hmm…free ramen for the rest of the year, my ass.'_ Yusuke grumbled thoroughly as he walked home after his working hours. He had closed his ramen stall just two hours ago.

_That's when he passed by an old antique shop..._

He lazily glanced across the display window and… (_**Freeze frame**_) '_Hello...Is that a smooth, black, sexy-coated rare old version of my remote for 970 yen only---hmm…oh yeah, Great Sale! Since mine got lost or broken… Pfft, whatever happened to it.... I can't watch the damn black TV set since the 'On' button is only inserted on the fucking remote. No TV night—it's hurt like hell, especially if I am missing my T-rated favorites.' _Yusuke suppressed a large grin and dashed into the shop. There was dink of a bell as he flipped the door open, looking around the room that was packed with rare junk before speaking out his presence to an old cashier with a long, uncombed grey beard at the counter nearby, "Hey uncle, mind if I have this baby?" Yusuke pointed to his desired purchase.

The old cashier smiled at the fine young man before turning around to fetch the remote. "No problem, this thing is a very good bargain. You have quite a sharp eye out for rare sales, my boy!"

Yusuke smiled back and scratched the back of his head, a normal habit he had if he was praised by some elders. "Hahaha…I was just passing by really. I just got lucky, that's all." Yusuke handed out the money, exchanging the goods in hand. "Oh, and keep the change."

The old man laughed back, counting the bills. "It also comes with two spare batteries. Have fun with your purchase. _I hope you treat it with care_…"

Yusuke was too busy admiring the nice, gorgeous remote to take account of the man's last serious tone. "Oh, I will!"

Unknown to Yusuke, the back of the package read: _**Danger! This product is not safe for children, elders, busybodies or retarded idiots. Any unusual occurrence that is caused by said product shall not be refunded.**_

Yusuke then returned home, which was still the apartment they had bought a few years ago with the fire insurance money. Yusuke opened the unguarded door, a bad habit of his mother— as well as himself, shamefully. Yusuke jammed the door, clicked on the lights, but did not bother to turn on the air-conditioner or fan. The window would do just fine.

"Good, Mom's out and the whole living room space is mine to conquer!" Yusuke flipped the plastic bag he was carrying onto the couch. The batteries and remote were inside. Making himself comfortable, he took out a soda from the fridge, along with a matching snack.

Stuffing his mouth with food, Yusuke flawlessly unzipped the bag. Yusuke took a minute to praise the remote before tearing off the package. While Yusuke was inserting the batteries, his eyes caught a bulky object hiding under the shadowy corner of the coffee table. Curiosity getting the better of him, a hand reached under and hooked out a bag. Not just any bag, his _**FAVOURITE**_ bag of all time. Yusuke groaned as memories surged throughout him. It had accompanied him as he trained at Genkai's temple, then to the demon world. Yusuke peeked inside, _'Wow, it's still full of clothes that I used while staying in Makai...' _

Yusuke brushed the dust from it before hooking it on his shoulder. "I will get it to the cleaners later...." Yusuke turned to pick up the remote. Without a second to waste, he tried to switch on the TV.

**Click…? ...click, click…? ...X4, clicking…Damn it.**_**I was cheated! PLAIN CHEATED! I knew it was too good to be true!**_

Suddenly bright light surrounded him and formed a barricade. "What the Hell!?" Another flash and he was gone, as well as the bag that was hooked on to him. The lonesome soda dropped to the floor, rolling on its side as the drink inside spilled out.

Ding! ---**Back about a few centuries ago, in the feudal era, where the humans and demons lived together and not in two separate worlds.**

**Yusuke's POV**

Yusuke felt like he was scooped up and dropped into a rock-hard pan or something. When he opened his eyes, his alert senses snapped in. He jumped up with a start and did a double take of the surroundings. 'Let's see: Dark night, shadowy trees, old wooden houses, humans, demons and pure chaos…what the fuck?!'

"Get him!"

"Down with the demons!!"

"He just ate my wife yesterday!"

"Taste my fork of pain, you man-eater!"

He peeked through some trees and viewed down the valley plain. 'There's some angry mob…I wondered what they are chasi…ng…after…OH SHIT! Is that my DAD?' 0-0

H blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Nope, not dreaming." 'That doesn't make sense; how the fuck did I get here from back home?'

The sky decided to take pity on him because a minute later, the very cause of his problem fell from the 'above' and hit Yusuke square on the head.

SXF: **THUD.** "Ahhhhh! Hey, you're that bitching remote that caused all this mess!"

The remote did not reply. If it did have a mind, it would have said, "Yusuke's big soft gel-hair saved my butt from hitting the ground, bless him."

Yusuke stared and hummed before roughly shoving the remote, which had decided to pop by to assist its master in the totally messed up adventure, into his bag, "Might as well save that old coot's butt from those mad bitches anyway." Yusuke slid down the slope and hopped onto the nearest roof. "Nice view…" He sped off to catch the race.

**Raizen's POV** (Yes, he is Yusuke's --cough--------father)

I was out feeding for some desserts after dinner and a group of humans happened to chance upon me, catching me red handed. No matter; in this era of unrestrained violence and freedom, it was great to be young and powerful. What's more, criminals ran rampant in most of these parts; the weak people in their wake were left devastated!

I gorged myself whenever I felt like it! I snickered back at those pathetic fools that tried to catch up with me. What weaklings…! I decided to…Arggh!

Uhh, damn arrows!Shit, curse my carelessness. I groaned as more arrows managed to hit and scar my flesh. Maybe I should have taken a quick escape. I spotted a cottage nearby, not too far in the forest in the Dragon Mountain range. I could lose them easily there! I was just about to dash for it, when I saw something…_else_.

A human boy was skipping from roof to roof at an alarming rate, and he was seemingly heading in my direction. "Yo, you! Yeah you, Bastard... I bet you can't catch me!" He then stuck out his tongue and sped off.

Okay, change of plans! I'll go heal myself after I teach that boy a lesson first!

I flew off in another direction, leaving the angry mob of villages shocked (as well as confused).

"Did you just see that?"

"He probably just used some cheap spell. Get both of them!"

"Huh?"

"That is because I am angry and tired of being looked down on; death to those who are better than us. Damn them to hell!!!! "

"Yeah!!!"

Wild, savage cheers sounded out, followed by more fire arrows, shouts, and torches, and a fork. (Angry face on mob, just great … -_-)

--

I hope this chapter is a good start. Keep up the tingling vibe and add this to your favourites. I assure you, the next chapters coming up are a not the type of thing you want to miss...

**Cliff puzzle:**

Why the hell does Raizen wear a headband? Does he have a secret we don't want to know? ...Nahhh... Probably some fashion sense. Just forget I asked... ^-^

**P.S:** Happy Halloween to all fan fiction authors from around the world. Just remember to brush your teeth after dark...who knows what lies within the candy you ate...

--

~ Made and Posted by Chin12300~

~ Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	2. Chapter 2

**9.59pm**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...EVER! **

**--**

**Chapter 2: Mobs and more misled violence! **

**--**

**Yusuke's POV**

Running down the street and jumping roofs from one end to another (being careful not to trip)… It's everyone's greatest dream to be chased by an angry mob. Yup, the torches, the pitchforks, the angry yelling, and the tomatoes. How much better does it get?! But that's not what I'm here to tell you. I am feeling like a hot piece of grilled meat adored by hounds, as well as a special man-eater…

Pitchforks were held by the angry mobs of tomato-throwing peasants that would hunt you down, so long as they knew your direction. But first, you need to know how to recognize a mob.

OK, if there is a crowd of angry people chasing you with torches, pitchforks and/or the optional throwing of tomatoes, you've got yourself a mob. The bigger and angrier the mob is the better. As soon as they start chasing you, run. Really run. Chances are they're hunting you down and will torture you until they are satisfied or just kill you.

But…enough of that shit, I looked back to see my target following me just as I planned. That old bastard couldn't even let an insult go to waste, even if he had an angry mob hot on his ass or was severely injured with arrows stuck in the centre near his ……HEART!? Oh shit… **Plan B!** Escape the mob, get that poor bastard first aid and then knock him unconscious before he eats me. Hmm, good enough…

I had actually planned ahead this time around and decided to take refuge in that old shack over there hidden within those thick bamboo stems. Secondly, I was still carrying some bandages in my trusty bag. Lastly, I just had to think of how to lure my father there without those bitches following…hmm.

I looked back when I heard a commotion among the mobs.

"Let me do it! I have a blessed arrow. This evil beast shall pay for all its sins."

"Is that the temple priestess!?"

"Yeah, that demon is a goner; she is the best shooter you'll ever find around here!"

"Death to the man-eater! Shall the 'evil spirits of the land' be banished tonight?"

The young woman (wearing a kimono) steadied her bow and shot an arrow with glowing blue light around it. Nope, not your average arrow, that's for sure. I thought he would see that before it was too late…but I was wrong. That is the last straw!

I HAND CHOPPED that flying arrow and sped off, taking my baka father with me. Damn him for his carelessness. Why do I like him again? And they said he was more powerful in his past life… shit this asshole, not from what I have seen! ---Arrg!!!!

--

-_-; The villagers sweat-dropped as Yusuke pulled Raizen away by his hair and flashed out. That wasn't your normal, average day.

"You know, I think I have had enough for today…"

The rest agreed and went back to their routine as if nothing had ever happened.

**-- Warning: A lot of swearing is about to ensue…**

I threw that dad of mine onto the ground when we were a safe distance away. Then I sat down on a nice rock before closing my eyes, trying to calm myself. Being a badass is bad enough, but a punk who saved his dad (whom he thought was a lot stronger in the past but got really, really disappointed) is another thing.

I heard my dad growling before he stood up glaring in my direction. "What's the big idea, dragging my hair like that?!"

I don't know, because you were close to death and I got up so fed up with running with you trailing me so slowly that my patience was shortened? "Do those '_pitiful_' wounds hurt…?"

--

**Raizen's POV **

I blinked. Why would a human care about a demon…? "Now, why would you bother? I smell human scent on you. You're not one of us…"

"Just shut up, you old coot, and stay there while I get the bandages!" I raised my eyebrow before furrowing it…did he just ORDER ME?! . - I folded my arms stubbornly and pouted. Disrespectful brat…

I looked over to see the boy searching through a strange, weird-looking sack. I could hear him mumbling some curses until he found what he wanted. A roll of white paper called 'bandages', a basic survival gear for the wounded. Plus a very suspicious looking small bottle.

The boy finally was done messing around with his sack and he now slowly advanced towards me. "Now stay still while I apply this…"

I swatted away the bottle of doom and hissed. "Don't even try. I can handle myself perfectly."

I winced heavily as a punch connected with my stomach. "Maybe so, but those wounds will get infected anyway! Now stay still!" I continued to resist when he suddenly wrapped his arm around my hair and pulled both my hands behind my back.

I was pinned! I was forced to remain down as the pitiful boy did his best to rush his treatment. I added to my knowledge that this human was strong, as proved by the fact that he could keep me still. Although not for long; a cheating plan came to me. I drew back and used all my strength in my ass to push upward. OOC: Raizen's POWN move!

--**SFX :****Trush........**

**Yusuke's POV **

For the first time in my life, I was actually trying to be a good son and what did he do? He catapulted me into the fucking bushes! (Anime vein) Oh, He's D-E-A-D!

I dropped my aid equipment and pounced. We wrestled for some time before breaking into an all-range fight. Fists were exchanged and the ground below us cracked as the surrounding trees were effectively bent by the pure force.

As we fought, I could see he was getting more and more pumped up. I smirked; perhaps I could try to relive my life as a street fighter. 'If only Keiko wasn't there to keep bitching at me about it, _sigh_.'

--

"How about I kick you until you can't see straight anymore!" Yusuke added with a punch to his face. Raizen snickered back, "I haven't had a good and worthy fight for a long time." And he counter attacked with a double kick at the guts.

--**After about an hour brawl of stupidity :D**

Raizen was panting heavily on a rock while Yusuke was laid out on the soft grass. Both were still eyeing each other like eagles, waiting for any other tricks.

Yusuke usually didn't get so worked up with that old bastard, but he also didn't know if Raizen had vowed not to eat humans…yet… His eyes immediately darted when he felt Raizen shift in his weight and position.

His question was answered when a distant growl was heard. "I am feeling a bit hungry now. But since I respect your fighting skills, I will kill you and painlessly suck up your heart before feasting on your body." A glint in his father's eyes told Yusuke that wasn't a joke.

Yusuke gulped, trying his best not to gag.

--

_Note: I take no responsibility for any angry mobs, masses of infuriated peasants and/or otherwise any harm coming to anyone and tomatoes that may/may not have resulted because of the reading of this._

_-- _

_Me: _Ya, Yusuke's going to get eaten. ^-^

-- Said person walks in--

Me: (gulps)

Yusuke with anime vein: What's with all the fighting scenes getting censored?

Me: Well, you and your dad happen to be very violence people and put up quite a show, but I don't think the public would want to read all the bloodshed.

Yusuke: Who cares? (Shouts to the sky) Violence is good, People!

Me: Anyway...^-^ I would like to specially--

Yusuke: And what's with the damn story title? Can't you be more creative?

Me: Well I first thought "The Remote Saga" then "The Cheesy Adventure" or " The World in the Past" but later reconsidered it. The current title just came to me at the last second.

Yusuke (whines): But it sounds so... sissy

Me: Oh hush, Yusuke, look on the bright side. At least you are the main character.

Yusuke (puffs his chest proudly): I already the main character because I kick ass!

Me (acting): Oh, look your father is chewing your bag! I guess he's hungrier than we thought...

Yusuke (spins around into the background): Let go of my bag. I got M-rated stuff in there!

Me (Sighs): Finally...^-^ As I was saying, would I like to specially thank the reviewers and my friend who asked that I write a draft to check if the story is worth posting. So far the draft line reaches to 39.9 pages. Once more, I am glad to continue to post the story and wish to receive some of your support. Thank you so much ( _especially kitsuneluvuh-san_ ).

--

~Made by me (Chin12300)~

~ Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters from it.

Written by Chin12300, owner of Demon's super secret trapdoor -which led to a randomness adventure in lala world. Pss...but don't tell anyone that... ^-^ Ok?

Note: A poll of this story ensues after this chapter, so please review your vote...!

--

**Chapter 3; The ****Un****stoppable Eating Habit!**

**--**

"You're... serious about eating me, right?" Yusuke glared onwards at his advancing father, ignoring his slightly sore body and shifting into battle position. His heart pounded hard in his chest, even though since obtaining this new demon body his heartbeat didn't beat in a human's sense or whatever… hell…God's sense…

Raizen smirked and bared his fangs, backing up his threat. "Don't worry; you won't feel any pain after this…" Raizen's eyes suddenly glowed red as the demon energy surged through him and he lunged forward with speed that caught Yusuke off guard.

'Oh shit!' doesn't describe the feeling of being bitten at the neck and having your chest draped with blood as claws caress the skin underneath. Getting back his fighting sense, Yusuke grabbed his father before tossing him to a nearby river. "Wash up that old habit, you baka. You aren't getting me for dinner, that's for sure!"

Yusuke took the time to distance himself as Raizen pulled himself from the river, "Such blood…so intoxicating." The man-eater slid a finger across his mouth, licking the fresh blood that stained it. "A rare species I presume…" Yusuke stepped back in horror from the display and frowned. "You're _really_ starting to disgust me!"

Flexing his claws, Raizen snarled back, wiping the drool that was foaming at his mouth. A very good feast was on the menu today; he couldn't help but get excited.

The forest grew unnaturally silent as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, shining light on the two figures similar to those western Texas showdowns. "Let's get it on…"

--

Yusuke was thrown back into a demon tree by a powerful hit and held his ground as Raizen came again. Both of them clutched each other's hands and pushed. Yusuke sweated a little under the pressure. 'Just like the last time when he was hungry. He used everything he had to kill. I can say this is a lot stronger than the show I put on last time, and he was starving and dying! ...dad hasn't changed both in the past or present… no wonder his friends like him so much, although he stopped fighting and spent all those shameful years locked in a crap acorn-shaped tower.'

Between all that thinking, Raizen found Yusuke losing interest in their fight. Raizen growled in annoyance and skipped back, leaving Yusuke startled and confused.

"I hate people who don't take their fights seriously. You still think I am joking about eating you!? I had enough… I had this seal on my power so I would have a more peaceful break from the mob while feeding on my prey, but it placed me back from using my full power." Raizen switched into his preying form, "When I unleash it, you better be sorry…"

Yusuke eyes widened in alarm as the landscape became more demonic and the energy that was flowing out of his father intensified (by 100x of pure 0o0). This was followed by some cursing from Yusuke. 'I _think I have to use my demon energy too for this one... especially if I want to live...'_ Yusuke then grinned, _'Whatever! I am so going to enjoy this...'_

"Ahhhhhhh… Suck on this! " (Insert fighting background here). "Spirit Gun!"--**The rest of the fighting scene is far too violent to be written and is censored to make it suitable for the rating…^-^**

**--Please stay by—**

Continue the story: Yusuke had changed to his demon form to withstand his father's attack. A long stretch of fallen trees blown by great force showed that Yusuke had used his famed weapon during this fight. Raizen lay on his side a clear mile from Yusuke, his face frozen with shock and a little agape.

Neither of the men moved or spoke a word until finally Yusuke let out a sigh and picked up the bandages that were lying out in the open. "Great, now I have to bandage myself, too."

Raizen puffed before he went into hysterics. "What's so funny?" Yusuke mumbled, wrapping a few around his waist. As soon as he tried to take out the arrows, his father stopped laughing and declined. After some coaxing, he managed to make his father relax and calm down enough to be treated.

After checking Yusuke over, he asked, "You're something else…want to come over to my place?"

Yusuke raised his eyebrow at the unexpected invitation and looked around the very badly destroyed landscape. "Sure…whatever…"

**---Few moments later…**

"So… this is where you live?"

"Yeah, it isn't much but I like living in a stony environment; most demons do. Humans may live in houses which they build from wood; however we demons have much simpler tastes."

'I know, but I think a cave is a little too extreme…' Yusuke thought in his head. "There are not any big creepy crawling bugs down there, are there?" The boy said, scanning the place. Enormous vines were covering the cave, blocking out the sunshine and making the inside barely noticeable. The cave itself was dark and gloomy. How could anyone live in that drab place?!

"Hahaha…No." Raizen brushed the veins aside and entered the cave. Inside the cave was deep and reminded Yusuke of the Black chapter saga… Stupid Sensui, all because my father hike-jacked my body during that fight. Hello, It was MY fight and he had to steal it away. Damn it to hell...!!

Yusuke looked at the jungle around the cave. The place looked so strange. He groaned when he realized that he missed the majestic block of flats and the buzzing streets from he came from. A growl from the cave inside, urged Yusuke along.

After a few twists and turns before some expected corners, they came to a large cave room with a large, refreshing underground lake and a large quantity of bones with a lumpy heap of straw and grain behind it. To the left were a chest of unwashed clothes and some piles of wood, which were probably for making fires. A hole in the ceiling brought dim light throughout the place, making it possible for someone to live there.

"Nice cozy place you got here…"

"Hehe…I stumbled onto it by accident. I made it my home since it is a much more suitable place to live in than outside between the humans and other demons, as well as good shelter from the weather."

Yusuke thought in his head and sweated, 'This place looks exactly like where I fought Sensui… and the portal was opened through that wall.' His head swayed to an empty, unoccupied wall behind the lake.

"Nice lake, isn't it? Ye can go for a swim if you like since the water is quite shallow; even a demon baby can do it." Raizen said before sitting, in his own style, on the heap of straws.

"Nah, though I am still a bit sticky and covered in sweat for that matter. I, however, would like a nap." Raizen looked over his 'supposed-to-be-a-bed'. "Although I hate to say it, I'm not sharing. It took me ages to get that hay in here. Unlike humans, we demons don't give our guests propriety unless it's an important occurrence."

Yusuke stared on blankly, "I never asked to share your bed. Besides, it doesn't look 100% comfortable either." 'Plus, who knows what you do in there when I am not looking…?' Yusuke then turned to his faithful sack and pull out a green sleeping bag.

Raizen pondered with a curious look on his face when Yusuke unzipped the bed into two halves. The top was the blanket while the bottom consisted of soft, reliable bedding. He growled as Yusuke snuggled inside the 'worm-like' structure. He looked so comfortable…

Raizen pouted and looked back to his heap. Raizen always went to sleep, but he really hated his prickly haystack bedding, it always gave him itches and scratches the next day. Yusuke, on the other hand, looked like he was sleeping without a care in the world.

He sat back and thought some more. A boy out in the woods, there was no doubt about it…he was a half-demon—and a powerful one at that. The moment that boy transformed, he swore that he almost pissed his pants had he not been too frozen with shock.

A half-demon had the special abilities of both a demon and a human combined. Some had a longer life span while others had more unique physical body features. Most of them possessed two different forms: one more 'normal-human' looking one and one demon form, which unlocked the subject's full potential power. Another fact that Raizen knew about was that half-demons were extremely (ultra) rare, made from a human and demon mating together.

Raizen snapped his head upward when his long elf ears caught snores filling the cave, but then he smiled. It came from the boy, who must finally have been asleep. Raizen smirked, 'Good, now I can finally have my snack.'

Licking his mouth, Raizen silently crept up to the prey, his claws sharpening themselves with each step he took. Such extremely rich blood, from such a rare creature. He would be damned if he let such a chance go to waste.

--

"Maybe next time you will be more polite about leaving annoyed people alone with their naps peacefully. Hmm…Right?" Yusuke glanced over to his father, who was currently tied up by his hands and legs with ropes and sporting a gag in his mouth, lying on his pricking haystack.

Raizen growled through the gag at his mouth and gave a furious glare.

Just before Raizen tried to kill and eat Yusuke, his cunning son had been working at the sack by his bedside. With his back facing his dad, Yusuke had pulled out some ropes and some smelly gym socks before letting himself get some light sleep. During his training with Genkai, he had learned how to be both asleep and awake at the same time (so he could slack off;))

The moment his father was above him, Yusuke seized the old bastard and gave him a taste of his own medicine. The ropes were snaked into tight notches while the socks acted as a gag (in case Raizen was crazy enough to eat the ropes in hope of gaining freedom). ^-^

-_- "Now, either you stay quiet and learn your lesson or…" Yusuke paused and snapped his fingers. The pile of wood caught fire and burst into flames, casting a long shadow under Yusuke. "Or…I will hang you like a roaster over the fire. See if you like to be treated as food!" Yusuke grinned, baring a sharp demon fang. (Yusuke is pretending to be a mad and pure evil chef ;D)

Raizen wriggled through his ropes faster, panic finally sinking into him. Left with no other choice, he could only nod his head in agreement before Yusuke tried to do so.

--

**Not ending**

They slept the night away with no further disturbances. How? Since a certain spirit gun happened to mark his head, Raizen had been knocked out and would have a hangover the next day when he awakened. Yusuke thought it was necessary because he didn't fully trust that baka father of his .... just yet.

**--**

**Good night! (takes out pillow) **

--

**But not before!! **

Getting interested? Yes?

The Poll of (drum roll...) Fate:

**Who will Yusuke meet after this?!...Please cast your vote from below**

1. Mukoro (the slave)...?

2. Or ... the once careless,stupid, but not blind.. Yomi?

3. Shall we add in the great legendary bandit, Youko Kurama...?

4. Meet little Hiei...?

5. or his little sister Yukina?

6. Any chance of meeting younger Toguro and Genkai in their early years?

7. What about the calm Sensui before he had his nervous breakdown...(and turned into a complete psycho?)

8. Any characters of your choice, but they have to be in the past, (before the beginning of the anime)

**-- Submit with your review if you can... ;D**

**--**

Next chapter: It's full of glorious 'father and son get-together' quality time...If you know what I mean ^^;

What to expect? ^^ : hUmOur and lots of it!

--

~Managed by Chin12300~

~ Edited by kitsuneluvuh (Thanks you! :)~


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you so much, reviewers. I was so caught up with the new movie 'Twilight' that I almost forgot about this. So sorry... (bows head). We continue with Yusuke following his father around in his past. It may come with 3- 5 chp about his father before we move on with another past period, with a new character (you probably guessed who, but I still want to keep you on the edge though) ^ -^

Still, have fun reading! :D

--

**Chapter 4: It's all fun and games...**

--

The night passed peacefully. Yusuke and Raizen slept and woke up feeling refreshed! **;)**

Well, at least Yusuke did…

"Good morning to the bitching retarded world! Sleep well last night?" Yusuke beamed at his sulking father while he one-handedly packed up his sack.

"My, ain't you a hyper little brat…" Raizen sipped from a bucket of water before dumping the rest of the contents on himself. Yep, nothing wakes you up better than freezing cold water. It seemed that he hadn't forgotten about what happened yesterday; I mean, how could he? He got his ass kicked by a half-wit demon and earned captivity for one whole night. He couldn't be in a happier mood…really…

Yusuke finished packing and sat chieftain-style on the floor. "Other than blindly trying to have me for dinner, what else do you do around here?"

Raizen's mood brightened a little before he started grinning. "Why… you're not from around here, are you?"

Yusuke was quickly taken aback by the question. "Oh yeah- I am a traveler, plain and simple- no puns intended…" Yusuke then flashed a cheesy smile, making Raizen sweat-drop and take a step back insecurely.

"Heh…How about meeting up with my friends and then we will show you around? I trust you never been on a raid before…?"

Yusuke blinked before smiling devilishly, comparing how much his dad's plan sounded like a modern teenager gathering, but with a more extreme thieving bit.

--

"_Sooo_……since I am pissed here, I will go straight to the point: where are we going and when the hell do we get there!?"

Raizen chuckled at the childish behavior; then again, weren't all humans funny? "We are going to a place within the valley to meet some of my friends. We usually do this every once in a while…Just promise to keep down that ruckus."

Yusuke just frowned in reply and quickened his pace. They started off a few hours ago and had since dashed through millions of yards of trees, skipped over a few mountains and hiked over smelly swamps and marshlands, yet they still hadn't arrived. He hated his gym class for a good reason! And no! It was not about the smelly socks…

"We are almost there," chuckled Raizen as he watched Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, mumbling '_finally…_'

They entered a semi-dense clearing with a great canopy covering it; another fact is that no human settlement could be seen for miles, which the demons were extremely grateful for.

Yusuke's eyes went huge when they met face to face with some of Raizen's old friends: Enki, Kokou (Enki's future wife), and Natsume and her brother. He had to use all his will power to restrain himself from smiling. ^-^ (failing miserably)

"Ahoy! Raizen, I see you brought someone with you… care for any introduction?" Enki, the plum red demon, shouted out in his booming voice in greeting.

Raizen chuckled and said a few things in return. "Well, ain't you guys in a crimpy mood. Still want to try and kick my ass, eh?" This was replied to with whistles, grins, and growls from the gang.

Nensai, the brother of Natsume, pointed to Yusuke with a poker face filled with curiosity. "Before we continue our _little_ brawl and start destroy everything again, Raizen …what is he doing here? I thought you are _supposed_ to eat humans, or did you have a change of heart recently?"

Yusuke was surprised when his dad threw one of his arms around his shoulder in a one-sided hug.

"I met this guy along my '_feeding grounds_'. He gave me a _little_ trouble when I tried to eat him though, so he earned my respect."

Yusuke brushed off Raizen and stepped forward, "The name's Yusuke Urameshi, my job's—traveling; I like sight-seeing, kicking other people's asses, and… err…stuff. Anyway…not much of an introduction speech from me, but let's just go with that…"

Enki smiled and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke. I am glad to have you with us. I think Raizen here has told you about our little raid," Enki lowered his head to Yusuke's ear's level and whispered, "We actually are going to raid a castle and see who gets the most loot, ye know. The gang over here always gets into trouble like this every now and then. We thought of this when Kokou over here suggested when she dared R—"

Their conversation was cut short when Kokou pulled Enki by the collar. "What are you whispering there? I can hear my name coming out of your mouth. You're not telling any one of your embarrassing jokes to the newcomer, are you?" Kokou glared as she gave Enki a pointed look.

Yusuke sweat-dropped as he watched the couple wrestle each other into the ground; this reminded him way too much of that bitching Keiko at home. Raizen chuckled from behind him, "Hehe… No matter how many times they do it, this never gets old…"

Natsume snorted and walked forward to Yusuke with her brother following closely behind. "You don't look like much, although you give out an equally fair amount of energy. (Sigh)…Look, if you want to come along with our raid, just be sure not to get us caught or I will have your ass driven onto a pike, you understand?"

Her brother put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "Forget her; she don't have much of an attitude towards new people she hasn't met yet. Let me introduce myself. I'm Nensai and this is my sister, Natsume. She doesn't talk much." He stopped to point. "Anyway…We met Raizen when we were messing around the neighborhood. Looking back, we were quite mischievous when we were young and got into lots of _t_— ouch!"

Natsume had just pinched her brother in the gut, "Enough with the long past childhood stories, and don't share such information in front of a stranger. Your mouth has gotten more careless!"

"Eh…? Sorry, Sis; my bad."

--

A few hours later:

The gang was standing on a long cliff that was located a nice distance from a wealthy-looking castle, but still provided a nice view.

"It's the most heavily guarded castle around these parts, but it has a flaw: the lack of magic wards and barriers to keep strong arms, like us, out! The owners, who live behind those walls, suck up wealth from the village around them, declaring taxes in order to fill their own greedy desires. I will donate some of my loot. If I get plentiful lucky, I like to share it." Enki spoke out to Yusuke, ending in heartfelt chuckles.

Kokou snorted with her hands on her hips, "Ya, ya…leave it for the poor. I hope you don't eat your words later…"

"Aww…don't be mean, Kokou."

Natsume sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just do this…" '_How did I agree to participate in this in the first place?_"

The whole gang cried out in approval before spilling onto its own path.

--

"This place is so looted, I am sure they won't miss a few bags or two." Yusuke grinned as he looked around the golden treasure room. They got past over fifty guards and hit right at the Jackpot!

Raizen followed behind him. "Don't let greed spoil you. If you take too much, then you leave with an overburden. Those guards will catch you and see you get your ass locked behind bars in no time." Raizen took up a small, gold-trimmed chest that happened to catch his eye and stood before at the entrance, waiting Yusuke's pick.

Yusuke snorted at his father's remark, but nevertheless grabbed only two bags of gold and turned to leave (but not before giving the place another glance).

**Zoom in at the other gang's fortune...**

Natsume and her brother:

"Damn, this treasure room is locked with a ward! What shall we do now?" Nensai spoke out, staring at a double wooden door which stood proudly in front of them.

Natsume cried out before lifting into the air and kicking the bolts that held the door onto the wall. The wooden block clumsily fell slightly at them then backwards harmlessly into the room. "You can't enchant the door if there isn't any." She then turned to her brother, "Stop gawking and get your ass together. We have to loot it before enforcements come."

**Enki and Kokou: **

"Kokou, dear…you keep having them for yourselves. When can I have my turn?" Enki pouted.

"**Shut it!** You can take care of those who **are** dumb enough to get up after I _crushed_ their skulls into the ground!" Kokou beat up another squad as she said this.

Enki sighed; ever since Kokou met Raizen, she had never been the same. She had been training herself up to the very limit to represent herself as a suitable mate. She had kept chasing after Raizen for a long time now, never once giving a damn about the other's advice in giving up. She never got to kick Raizen's ass even once, no matter how hard she tried.

The more they persuaded, the more she denied…

Enki was zapped out of his musing as he bumped into a giant metal door taped shut with an electric ward, which gave Enki quite a shock.

"Dummy head…" She kicked the door-supporting bolts and entered. "Now how much gold should I grab as my tribute to my Raizen…?"

Enki sighed once again…

--

Turn to the next page when you finish loading. Stay tuned ^^

Another note: The poll is on... plz review your vote!

~ Broadcasted by Chin12300~

~ Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	5. Chapter 5

-- 11:46

This is so cool; I never knew I could twist the past like that. Let's hope our hero knows what he's doing...Or not.

Read on to find out!

^_^

--

**Chapter 5:** A Broken Fate...

--

The gang sat round the clearing, all admiring the big pile of loot that was placed in the center, even though half of it was already donated to some random villages on their way back. The villagers were probably in for a shock when they woke up to a small peak of gold at their windows. (And hopefully, they won't die of joy)

"Now what shall we do with all the gold that's left…?" The question was replied to by many reviews and plans of the gang. Some spoke for their own needs, some planned to stack it for future uses, while lastly Yusuke shouted that they should use the gold to bait some greedy demons.

Silence…

"My bad, I have a habit of pulling pranks every now and then." Yusuke smiled impishly.

Suddenly the pack exploded into fits of laughter. Natsume shook her head and smirked back. "My, you have some wild imagination…"

Enki appeared and patted Yusuke on the back. "You know…you're pretty fun to have around. So…why don't we all throw a party with a few bits of beers and this handsome lump over here? What do you say, guys…?"

All the members roared in agreement, with Kokou yelling in the loudest volume, "Yeah, bring on the alcohol!"

--

**Few more Hours Later, The Gang went for relaxing**

**At some random inn's bar: **

Yusuke gulped down his second helping of beer. Man, since when had his nightlife become this pleasurable? Back in the Human world, if Keiko even caught a whiff of alcohol on him… _Arrg_…Yusuke flinched as he recalled all those horrible moments of torture. Luckily his face didn't suffer a permanent red mark from all that bitch slapping he had gotten.

Another thing was that- the whole gang was having a blast, in kicking the bar down with their amazing stunts. Namely Natsume slapped a customer when he tried to be a fucking loser, who then threw a beer bottle, which missed and hit other _targets_. This was followed by a bigger brawl until it exploded into an all-around bar bash just like the one you usually get at home, except it had a lot more violence and demons...

Yusuke cocked his head a little aside as a beer glass swished past him. Yusuke sighed and drank his fill one last time before getting up and joining the fun. _Oh yes_, Yusuke let out a rare twisted smile, _It is goning to be enjoyable night indeed … _

--

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest**

A woman slided open her Japanese paper door and stepped outside. She had black hair and wore a black kimono. Her skin was as pale as a ghost's, shining with a brilliant glow under the moonlight. One could mistaken her for a ghost.

Yet she is the best witch doctor around, with so wise knowledge and deep spirit.

Her sharp, beautiful orbs stared up into the sky, fixed directly on the moon.

She had just treated her last patient, but she couldn't help but feel something else was missing, like the string of fate was being tempted, or perhaps _broken_…but by what cause?

Getting confuse is no gain, causing off the emotion into the darkest part of her mind- just like the shadow in the night.

Turning back to her home, she gave the dark, silent night another glance before closing her door with a thump. Seconds later, the light flame of the candle was exhausted and all was still.

--

"hmmmahahah....?!"

Yusuke opened his eyes and blinked again. He was back in that cave…'_Ouch_! _my brain...burns--_' Yusuke laid back and grabbed his head, "What happened last night?" Yusuke mumbled, frowning with his eyebrows tied together in a deep knot.

A demonic laugh ensued-

Ringing echo around the cave, (Which made Yusuke's headache worse)

"_You slipped on an ice cube and knocked yourself out…Hehehe!"_

Yusuke adjusted his sight from the dizziness of his hangover and looked over to a figure by the lake, which seemed to have a light glow of its own while the background was still shadowy and out of focus.

'_Dad…..? And here I thought it was all just a dream_.' Yusuke pushed himself off his bed and stumbled, though he did regain his balance (after a few tries ^-^). "Dang, hangover… although I will try to remember next time that alcoholic contests are for the retarded."

"_Congratulations, you remembered. Can't hold your alcohol very well, but have a mouth that's full of swear words…so tell me, boy. Where do you come from_?" Raizen just had to go ahead and poke his pointy nose at someone else's business, didn't he?

"Somewhere… very far, far away. Not to be fully detailed, but it's full of humans…and buildings and crap." Yusuke mumbled before splashing himself at the pool.

"_You don't talk much, do you_?"

Yusuke glared from his position. "Look I'm still sporting this hangover so… Ya, what do you expect?"

Raizen moved his head from side to side before asking carefully, "Have any family or relatives?"

Yusuke tensed a little and looked Raizen right in the eyes before looking away,

"None…"

Raizen nodded.

"_I see…"_

--

--

**Author note:**

Yusuke doesn't realize it, but he just cut off his own generation from stacking it up! Of course, no grandparents means no parents or kids. He just exploded his family set into tiny bits of pieces. ^ -^ Oh well...

Hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving and tune in next time for another meal of this delicious story!

**Sneak peek:**

We are getting closer into the past and not much longer from skipping into the next one. Old, new, past, present. Get your head back together, Yusuke! Or else you will get stuck here forever like this! Is that danger I smell? No! It's not above you! Under--Look out! --Ad ends here--

Check out what happens next on **Chapter 6 ;)**

Peace...But Not All Is well!

--

lol, Plz review ;D

--

-Made by chin12300-

~ Edited by kitsuneluvuh~

ty for reading-


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This chapter is short! (Because we are nearing a danger zone//plot soon)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (**EVER!)**

...and I like mixing explosive chemicals...

(best smile) plz Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 6:** The Feeling of Confusion...

--

_Time flew by so fast...._

It had been almost three weeks since Yusuke had met up and stayed with his father…and now the longing for his '_home_' was starting to nudge him. Telling him that he didn't belong there, that he should…go back… _to the present…_

Looking back, these past few days… had been a good memory. He never thought that his father would have had this kind of _adulthood._ He had learned a few interesting things that both amused and disgusted him at the same time.

He had grown quite close to his father as well. Although he would go to hell before he would admit that!

"Are you going to move your ass or keep staring off to space?" Raizen growled out as he threatened to throw a bucket of freezing water, a small warning from being the impatient demon that he was.

'_Stupid old coot. He is almost as bitchy as Genkai, except without the nagging part.'_ Yusuke snorted and flitted off before a splash of water hit where he was once standing.

They were currently at a clearing quite near a waterfall. The soothing sound of the moving current could easily claim one's mind to rest. He was just attempting to take advantage of that when someone, who just couldn't wait for lunch, wanted to share his misery with him. Sadistic bastard…

Yusuke sighed again and looked over to the unwashed laundry that kept sticking out of his bag. The smell was getting on his nerves, since it was left unclean with his sweat for a few months or so…

'The waterfall seems clean enough… and I got nothing to lose, except my humanity… Who cares if that bastard is watching?' With that, our beloved hero took out his clothes from a filled and overstuffed bag, as well as the ones on him, and entered the pond.

Yusuke thought that since he would get wet anyway, there was no point in keeping himself dry; he might as well take a bath while he was at it. The reflection started back at him- gel free, his eyes is darker and wiser then it had been during his time as the teror of junior highschool.

Strange that he didn't notice that till now, maybe he never got the time to get a good look at himself...

The water helped him loosen his tense muscles and forget his problems, allowing him some wonderful relief. Preparing his hands for work, Yusuke changed his position until he was underneath the waterfall where he would wash his clothes.

Yusuke Urameshi had done some maids' work before, since his mother was a messy bitch, always drinking herself drunk and spending most of her time hanging out. In conclusion, she was hardly a mom with good, healthy 'housewife' habits. If she did clean, then it was on special occasions. Like when he died, the house was _very_ clean—except for the puddles of tears here and there.

Yusuke was brought back to reality when he accidentally slipped on an _extremely_ smooth pebble and splashed headfirst into the water. When his head popped up to the surface, he was greeted with laughter from his famous 'god of war' father. _Bastard…_ Yusuke didn't get what was so funny until he looked on top of his crown and frowned.

--

**Raizen's POV**

--

I looked on in amusement as the boy dug out a pile of clothes from his mysterious sack. Did I mention how bad they smelled? And our demon noses could smell ten times better than any normal human's.

During my musings, I guess the boy was trying to get his clothes, plus a few shrubs, clean. He also took off his own clothes shamelessly, leaving only his boxers. The body odor, which was exposed so freely, made me drool a little from my hunger.

My gaze wandered up his well-built, muscled backside that wasn't too bulky or too skinny. What a perfect example of teenage youth. He brushed some of his messy raven black hair aside as he continued working on his little task.

I was startled when he suddenly slipped and disappeared into the water, only to appear again with a pair of boxers dripping on his head and his laundry flowing around him. It was so hilarious that I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. My long, elfish ears caught the teen murmuring some curses, for example *(%&$ -)*, which succeeded in making me laugh even harder!

--

Yusuke cursed heavily under his breath. '_He's never gonna let me live this down_.' Grabbing back all his wandering clothes, Yusuke dressed himself before dumping the large, naturally-made tub onto the soft grassy land, whispering 'almost' silently, " Some kind of father you turned out to be…" and going off to dry his clothes.

Raizen caught the sentence with his long elf ears, and then slowly and emotionally gaped as the words sank into him. (And he looked totally OOC (out of character)) "You are my…what…?!"

--

The next hour, Yusuke returned with his 'dried' clothes (just don't ask how he dried them… ^-^ trust me, you don't want to know).

Yusuke dumped them into the bag before checking on his 'oh-so-wonderful' father. He combed the surrounding area but returned back fruitless. 'Probably off to grab a bite or two.' Yusuke sighed. "Damn, so bored."

Ignoring a tingling feeling, Yusuke packed his bag and was about to go when he heard faint screams from a distance. Wasting no more time, Yusuke dashed off…

--

_After reaching the place, Yusuke found an unimaginable picture... _

'This is so embarrassing…' Yusuke stared blankly as his eyes absorbed the scene before him. His father was standing still—more like frozen stiff—but he keep thrashing his head upwards toward the sky, screaming… "What the hell's wrong with him?"

--

Dun,dun,dun--

**Attention: Cliffhanger! Or a Roadblock!**

Plz check back next time, when we have broken down the wall. Look forward to the next chapter.

Thanks you for your time! **^-^ **

--

___________________________________Press button here ;D to leave comments!___________________________________________

--made by chin12300-

~Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	7. Chapter 7

-10.14 pm

I blame my teenage-self for staying up late into the night, but I can't sleep. No sir! Blame the city noise, blame cars, blame the lights. But I just can't sleep, Ok? So... I just type it down— _way down_—till I _feel sleepy. _

_Plz, enjoy another twisted chapter from-chin12300 _

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime—Yu Yu Hakusho is one of them.

_Now enjoy! _

_;D_

--

**Chapter 7:** A Sinking Issue!

--

After I managed to calm down from my misunderstanding, I tried to recollect my thoughts. _Perhaps he's talking about someone else. The word 'father' sounds so foreign to me, although I commonly hear the humans use it in their daily life._

Flashback: _tattoo, mixed demon and spirit energy, human-looking muscular body, sharp canines, and (gulp)_ ..._Mazoku markings… but I thought that I was the only one left…it couldn't be… _

_Arrg…__better go for a walk to clear my head._ I stood up from my seat on the rough rock and walked into the woods. After a few more steps of slow walking, I couldn't keep the pressure in anymore. I broke into a fast dash into the mystical depths of the rainforest.

_Run. Run. Run. Leap. Run. Run. _

My feet pounded- dust rose up and settled behind me.

_Trying to forget what I just accidentally learned._

The cool night air buffeted my fevered skin, and the sweat rolled down my back, front, neck, face, and legs. When the air hit the water rolling from my body, it caused an ice-like sensation –but still I was hot. It was aggravating and only confused me more.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had stumbled onto unbalanced soil until it was too late. By the time I took notice, my feet were sinking slowly into the sand. I struggled to get out. While forcing one of my legs out, the other sank in deeper.

_--_

_It's quicksand… _growled Raizen in annoyance.

Realizing that moving only happened to worsen the situation, Raizen flexed his body into a more comfortable position. Raizen took his time in rethinking his plan as sweat formed and dripped from his brows.

_Rips, creeps…rips. _

Raizen's head snapped up toward the sounds. _It's coming from underground. There's only one inhabitant that lives in soil like this. _

Suddenly, a black, worm-like monster clawed onto the muddy surface and wriggled in the sunlight. It seemed to wriggle in every direction before sliding towards Raizen's form, having pinpointed its prey.

To Raizen's dismay, more of the worms started digging out, forming a gang. Each made its own way towards him, moving like a snake, sliding easily without sinking in the muddy soil.

They were long, finger-like worms called Karat'tuma leeches, which moved extremely slow but had a notoriously great appetite that lusted after the blood of both demons and humans. They could suck up to 5 times their own weight. Once they got attached to you, it would be impossible to get them off… unless you wanted to tear off a chuck of flesh along with them…

Realizing the grave dug before him, Raizen weighted his options: _Try to get out of it alone, but in case of failure—drowning—become prey for stupid, lowly leeches… __**or,**__ call for help, beg the said person to help, then, if the rescuer is an unwanted human, eat him after saving yourself. __Smirk. _

Raizen tilted his head towards the sky.

_The brat better get here soon… _

He slowly closed his eyes; chuckles slowly escaped before escalating into insane laughter which could be heard miles around.

--

Yusuke was puffing from his run, and was not in a good mood for any cheap pranks, especially any with a loser of a set-up. He cupped his hands around his face and yelled, "Yo, you maniac! What're you screaming shit for?! The other people in this fucked-up place could hear you from anywhere overseas!"

Raizen's eyes snapped open and slid over to Yusuke, who was residing safely on the sidelines, grinning. "Took you long enough…"

_It better not be another cruel, sick joke or I'm going to beat the shit out of you._ "Eh? Look here, I don't care what kind of trick you're p-" Yusuke growled as he stepped closer to his father.

"_Don't come any closer!"_ The outburst had Yusuke putting an immediate stop in his tracks. _"_Can't you see what the soil around here is doing to my legs?" Yusuke did as he was told and observed that his father was actually sinking inch by inch…_into_ the ground. In addition, some creepy 'neighborhood' worms paused in their mud bath and headed towards him, seemingly wanting him for company as well.

_Ok, very__creepy… __What was the word, again? Oh yes, quicksand. The ultimate trap for idiots, who are stupid enough to stumble into it without__ looking…__ That clearly described how brutal my father really is and why I (coincidentally) hate him__. _

"Fine, I will get you out of there…on one condition." Yusuke calmly stated, giving Raizen 'the finger' and smirking his two-cents.

Raizen growled lowly. _Why that little brat…! _Despite his best glare, Yusuke's bold spirit (and one heck of an ego) did not waver at the least.

"That you promise not to eat humans for—Err— one week, after your very last one."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU -**BEEP**-"

"You want your ass to be rescued or what? ...Well?" Yusuke folded his arms and smirked at Raizen's misery. _What? It was just too good to pass up!_

_When I get my hands on you…_ A leech managed to attach itself to Raizen's foot. "**Fine, just get me out of here!!!"** Raizen impatiently growled, throwing his hands up in a fit.

Yusuke smiled victoriously and pulled a thick rope from his bag. With demonic speed, he tied it to a few trees before tossing the rescue end at Raizen. The second Raizen had the rope in his grasp, he pulled like a mad bull at a marathon.

The next moment, Raizen was on the safe side, kissing the ground on all fours. Yusuke started on him from behind, sweat-dropping. "You're pathetic."

Raizen twitched- boiling in rage. He growled and sat up, turning over to glare at Yusuke- only to pause and change to curiosity as he viewed Yusuke carefully from head to toe.

Yusuke blinked, raising a finger to point at himself. "Do I have something on my face?"

Raizen shook his head. "…No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't believe…."

"Hmm…?"

Raizen stared into Yusuke's chocolate-brown eyes with his own. "…that you're like a son to me…a very proud one at that…"

Yusuke was dumbfounded, at a loss for words.

--

Both men were sitting across from each other, silently eating their dinner. They had come back to the cave half an hour ago after their little incident. Anyway, Raizen then went out and caught a mean, fat human while Yusuke boiled up and cooked an instant meal from his bag, much to Raizen's disapproval. Their table was an upside-down wagon, with the wheels broken off. For the chairs, they simply used a flat, smooth rock that stuck out from the ground. (Magically just right for their height).

As for the bowls and spoons, the bad-ass demon with snow-white hair stole them. (He probably found them in the half-destroyed wagon).

"So, back in the woods, you accidentally heard something, right?"

"That you're my son?"

"Ya"

"Yes, I did. Although, how could you be? I have never bedded a mate… or at least a female one." Raizen questioned, deep in thought. _'Maybe I was drunk...and...' _

"I know it's complicated and all, and it's better not to talk about it. So. Just. Drop it. Ok?" Yusuke mumbled, finding the floor of the cave _very interesting_.

"No! I want the full story. What're you doing here, where are you really from, and how the hell are you somehow my son!?" Raizen growled, his chest panting. _What's more, demons can sense their offspring being born.__Then, why didn't I feel it? And yet, I can taste the connection between us… clearly. _

Suddenly Yusuke was pinned to the wall by Raizen before he could blink. "Tell you… or else what?" Yusuke glared back with anger. He hated being treated like a kid; he was fucking 18 for god's sake. His ki soared and pushed his father back a step.

Yusuke flickered and reappeared at the exit of the room with the bag already strapped to his shoulder. "I don't need to take this crap. I'm outta here!"

Raizen pounced on Yusuke, and within seconds onto they were wrestling on the ground (again) with no hesitation or whatsoever. (Followed by more fighting…)

Out of the blue, Raizen hugged Yusuke and put his head deep within Yusuke's hair. Neither warrior moved, _until…_ "Get your flirty ass off me, you bastard!"

"Only if you promise to stay…"

He mumbled, "Whatever…"

So that night, Yusuke told Raizen all about his life and the punk bullshit, the snappy teachers, how life used to suck back then and so on, mostly because they had nothing better to do. (Note: He totally left out the detective part and the fact that he was born way in the future).

Yusuke relaxed into the rocky wall as he concluded his story. "Well, that's about everything." _Now I feel much better that I get to talk out my frustrations._

"My, you have quite an interesting life there." Raizen finished his leftover meal (which was human meat and eyeball soup. Eww...) and sat up. "Now, time for bed. Get your ass on that shit, right now!"

"I sleep on the floor, remember?" Yusuke said, holding out his sleeping bag.

"Not anymore…"

--

"Ok, just tell me... Why do we HAVE to sleep together, and in YOUR bed!? I got mine just fine!" Yusuke shouted from his struggle with his dad's big-armed grip. They were on top of the now cloth-covered bed, which also came with a blanket that Yusuke had insisted his father should use.

"That's because Mazoku are very protective of their children. And since you are my only descendant of the Mazoku, you're very precious to me. So, I can't have you running away in the middle of the night, can I?"

"Damn it!"

Raizen chuckled "Hahaha… Good night…_sonny boy_…", Yusuke paused at whatever he was going to say and replied, "Good night…_dad_."

Ahh...Music to Raizen's ears.

"....."

_-- Silence --_

"Still... If I wasn't so tired from folding clothes, I'd kill you," Yusuke scowled, shaking his head. The gel was gone and his hair was now loose all over his forehead. His eyelids were heavy and soon closed in deep slumber.

_He's not going to wake up for a while…_

"Whatever you say…" Raizen smiled and fell asleep not too soon after.

--

Note: Quicksand is dangerous for blind people and can bury you alive, so keep an eye out for them in the jungle. Have a safe trip!

Another chapter done!

I will try to get to chapter 10 or so before holidays end. That would be sad and my parents will get bitchy if I played on a school night.

Haha, I need to get out more often......

;D

--

Brought to you by chin12300

~Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	8. Chapter 8

10;21pm

Hahaha...I can't believe Yusuke can take this so smoothly. Then again, he doesn't really think much... ^-^;

Time to get to some family bonding!

! 1 down, 2 chp more to go!

--

**Chapter 8:** Ghost Hunt...

--

**Next day, **

"Would you stop being so close please? And don't try giving me _'the father and son thing'_ again." Yusuke glared half-heartily at his father.

Raizen chuckled once again, ruffling Yusuke's hair roughly, "My bad…I can't help myself." Yusuke turned his head to the side, a little flushed, trying his best to get more a little more distance between them. After their conversation, Raizen think more of Yusuke and the care for him generally bloomed into possessiveness for his son well-being.

Aside from other excellent talents that Yusuke processed, Manner was a down-right failure on his part. An offending word could get you a couple of blows from him, within seconds. On top of that was his coarse language and brash. During their time together that arrogant manner of his gets them into more altercations than Raizen can count. Fortunately for Raizen, Yusuke's good at protecting himself.

_Really good…_.. In fact, Raizen had a clunk that Yusuke properly had nice big reputation of being the toughest kid somewhere. But despite his killer rep, Yusuke still had much more to learn…

**--Somewhere in the woods, **

"Patient, my boy… is the key."

Yusuke growled at his father, slowly losing his 'cool' to stay in hiding. His fists clenched, just waiting to take action and the old man said to wait? "Do you have any motivation in this?" Yusuke then mentally punched himself for not asking it early. _He's up to something, I just know it… _

Raizen blinked, like he was hit by the spotlight, but then grinned wickedly. "You'll find out soon or later. And hopefully understand as you went."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow and snarled before sighing in defeat, _'There's not point arguing with the old codger, Can't break through that thick head of his anyway.'_ (_Say for yourself, Yusuke_) "So why are we here again?"

"There a sly demon around here. He has gotten hold of an ancient fabric that only existed in rumors. It allows its holder… to change into a phantom anytime; including the power to fly, become invisible, and turn his body intangible as well as defy gravity." Raizen said, waving his hand from side to side as he spoke this.

Yusuke's eye widen, spreading a cheesy grin, "_ssssoooo_ Cool." _Too bad, I didn't try to enjoy it when I __**was**__ a ghost before... _

"However over time, it becomes more powerful and develops other powers which the owner has to learn to control. We have to act fast. Before it can get worse and starts to threaten my territories." Raizen ended with a frown and tensed as a shiver raced up his shine.

Yusuke felt it as well as, _a prey they are after is near…_ Yusuke darted around their freaky surrounding. Using of what spirit awareness he had, Yusuke spotted a ghost demon fleeing towards the dark sky in the west. Swiftly raised his hand to point, "There he is, I found him!" Yusuke dash and beckon to his father, "Come on, it was heading this way."

Raizen nodded and followed.

--

They chased pass a mass of jungle before coming to a stop, right ahead of a creepy tower. _It mean seriously, which tower have glowing green window and goop slime leaking out of the chimney? And that smell! _Yusuke cupped his nose."Ok, that's not-your average kind of tower…"

"If I remember correctly, it's…the home to the three yaga witches. They are famous for their wicked ways, masteries of necromancy. They trapped their victim soul and force them to bend their will. Perhaps they somehow created that cloak as well as…" Raizen said, searching the building for an entrance.

Yusuke scratch his head and cupped his chin. "There got to be a way in…"

Right that moment, a door shattered and opened as the wall deforms; revealing a large hole. Two weird dudes with pointy bread walked out of it and cross the stony walkway. They had got their cloak covering halfway down their faces, their shelves interacted.

…and they are moving near their position. Yusuke and Raizen grinned mischievously towards each other.

--

**Once in the tower,**

Yusuke is more irritable and flicked with the robe he wear, uncomfortably, _'This is so stuffy and hot in here .I feel so…so…'_

"Oh, quit your complaining and focus. Don't attract attention…" whispered Raizen seriously. This was replied with more grumbles from the young man.

They managed sneak in the tower, in black robes. (Disguise, which they stole) And they now roaming the hallway inside the witches' tower, which have green slime dripping from the ceiling, wild claw prints scratched on the wall, along with some nasty picture.

"Do we had to find him in this crappy place?" Yusuke complained, which sadly doesn't make the problem any better.

"Flow with it...we'll find him." Raizen twitted his long elf ears, from side to side, "There's a lot of activity surrounding this place and I can evil presences from here strongly, but how to make the search any easier?"

Yusuke's brain picked up, "I have an crazy idea, that just might work..."

Before Raizen can question his son insanity, Yusuke yelled to a nearby servant (of the tower, no douth) "Hey you...?!"

Random Person (Victim): Me...?

Yusuke (choked, trying to sound deeper) : Yeah, anything special going on today?

Random Person: Oh, they have found a way to make a very _special _cloth, and then they plan on controlling the world! There wouldn't be a single house left standing, once they attack! It's a mass project and now being tested. Result shall be announced soon, in the main hall, throught the right corridor, then middle door on the right--you can't miss it!"

Yusuke: Thanks!

Reply: No Problem!

Raizen(rolled his eyes): Why didn't I think of think?

Yusuke grinned and rubbed his hands rogether,"Well, We've got to get in there and spoil their plan. As well as the cloth..."

--

After, what was like, walking through a maze of abyss; they come to a grant room (weird smell and stuff). Which Raizen, having the most pointed-nose, peek in first. Inside is the ghost demon taking off his fade glowing cloak, which is thin, almost transparent, like loosely woven silk. It also took along with a few things out from its pocket. He dropped them on a delightful stone crafted table, for all to see.

"_We're in luck. The target is all by himself!"_ Raizen reported, face with a smiling Yusuke, who grinned back, "Good, then we can do this quickly and quietly with no…"

Back to the now-not-ghost demon... he turned to face the opposite direction. Baring its fangs, come out a rough voice, barking for respect, "Lights please…"

The glows around the room intensified, showing that were a massive crowd of ghouls, crooks, vampires and eventhe old yaga sisters (taking the front most) sitting on the sidelines.

The chief stage bowed. "Students, wizards and witches…I had voluntarily tested the cloak that the wise yaga have created, through intensive years of work. And is to say, _without fail_, the experiment is a success. Providing with powers that can once only used by the spirits of the dead, is obtainable and indeed ... profitable" The demon waved to the rich pail that lied.

Yusuke gulped_, 'Standing in a class without an excuse…I think I've this nightmare before… Well, at least I am fully clothed this time…_' (The Sandman seems to like chewing on Yusuke's dream...weird)

Raizen frowned and sniffed the air, "There must be less than fifty of them… Not good…"

Yusuke turned to Raizen, "I don't think this is a really great idea." '_From the beginning'_

Raizen shrugged,"Whatever...-- you do the distraction and I get the cloak…1, 2 3...GO!"

0-0

Yusuke nodded as his father flirted off, sighing mentally."Here goes nothing…**Shotgun!**" The energy that gathered at his fist, fires out into the crowd. Soon all chaos breaks loose as demons screamed like hounds and flocked around the place. Breakable were smashed and well…very, _very_ messy… ^ -^

"It's an intruder! It's a demon intruder!" "SOUND THE ALARM!"

Too late, Raizen already had the gauzed cloth in his arm. Leaving a blur of black and white, both father and son scan for an exit.

Fortunately, Raizen and Yusuke escaped through a frontally large window, barely missing all those magic blast, hurled up by those dark mages. The moment their feet touched the ground, the bold pair dashed home, with their prize.

_Hehe hehe……. _

'Oh and before I forget…'

Yusuke powered up his spirit gun and shot a critical aim at the tower, which crumbled down in seconds…

Raizen turned his head to question, "You don't really need to go that far..."

Yusuke grinned back, looking incorrect, "Sorry, just can't help myself… I'm such a bastard sometime."

--

^-^? The end

You wish!

--

We got more clips, coming up! So don't move from your seat...

and Plz leave comments


	9. Chapter 9

**Done by Chin12300**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. **

**11;15 pm **

**I'm too tired to write an author note...Nobody reads them anyway... T-T**

**Ignore any stupid mistakes! I know there's a LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT OF THEM!!!! **

**Reward: Long Chapter...! **

**--NEXT!**

**--**

**Chapter 9: Talk Around The Decision!**

**--**

Yusuke fingered the fabric that lay along his well-toned body. Beyond him was a cave full of wonders, from silk to gold-trimmed treasure chests, from rusty cutlasses to fine, noble sword blades.

The cave that was simple and lacking in luxuries a month ago was now a god-heaven filled with riches that could have made a wealthy king back in human world turn green with envy.

_And it all started with this…_Yusuke held up the fabric in his hands. It was the ghost fabric they had gotten from the witches' tower. It glowed beautifully in the dark. His father had decided to let him have it as a present, and, well…

Yusuke let out a sigh of boredom, dropping the silky fabric off him into the waiting sack below, and sat up from the couch. His loose hair flowed around him with nothing to stick it back up. Apart from running out of hair gel, Yusuke was also running out of patience.

"Where the hell is he?" Yusuke threw a pillow across the cave in his rage, making it explode with goose feathers after the impact with the wall. Yusuke fell back onto the couch with his arms folded behind him. His father had gone to see his friend and invite them over for a visit to his cave. _'Probably to show off his newly-gotten goods…'_ snorted Yusuke. Blowing his loose bangs, Yusuke recalled the previous week's events.

Brave and adventurous to a fault, Yusuke was curious about the past world and went around exploring the place from top to bottom. Much to his annoyance, his father decided to come along. Together, the pair rampaged through the realm, learning to solve and avoid traps as well as figure out hints that would lead them to secret shafts filled with gold and jewels…into which they seemed to keep stumbling. What Yusuke couldn't figure out was what possessed them to bring back all this gold. His back was still aching from being under all that weight!

Yusuke was pulled back from his mind when he felt his father's energy, along with a few more individuals', dashing into the caves. "God... finally…" Yusuke groaned as he lifted himself off the comfy seat to greet his guests.

Soon growls and other noises announced the arrival of the group, with the snow-haired 'bunny' in the lead. Putting on a blank glare, Yusuke addressed his father. "Geez, about time you got here…"

Raizen grinned at his son's childish act, "Did you finish the chores I asked you to do?"

Yusuke intensified his death glare, but also nodded. "The food is already prepared—and getting cold… What took you guys so long anyway?"

Enki decided to step in. "We got hung up with beating some monsters along the way! Sorry if we are late for dinner."

Kokou stopped drinking from her sake gourd. "Hai, then we took turns kicking each other's butt (hiccup)…and— do you have anymore sake?" Kokou put her hand to her mouth, her face turning strangely red.

Natsume sighed, "Kokou, you should really stop gulping down so many bottles of sake." She then patted Kokou's back before escorting her to the 'ladies' room.

The guys stayed silent; Yusuke took this chance to look over the guests. _'Only five of them this time… I think I cooked enough... or whatever.'_ Extending one hand, he beckoned for the crowd's attention. "Dinner is this way, _gentlemen._"

Yusuke led the whole group to the inner depths of the cave. Pausing for dramatic effect, Yusuke pulled back the curtains blocking the room from view.

_Revealing…_

A buffet of all kinds of meat and rice was prepared, plus some random meals usually found on a ramen shop menu. The big dining table was showing it off fully, complete with dishes and forks.

"Look at all this good food!"

The smell was deliciously thick in the air, causing the exhausted group of demons to drool.

"You're unusually talented in cooking, brat." Raizen smiled at Yusuke as his eyes roamed around the food on the table, drooling slightly himself.

"Ya, ya, whatever…" Yusuke picked out his favorite spot, a cushioned chair with a rough edge for balance, as his father joined him at the end of the table. The others rushed to occupy the best seats first.

They drank and ate to their hearts' content (at least as long as the food lasted), talking about stories, rumors, and tales of the land. While each of the members had something to share, Yusuke kept to himself throughout most of the exchange.

"Hey, Raizen, mind if I ask you a... little question? It has been bothering me since we got here…" Natsume spoke up.

The group turned silent.

Raizen _then_ removed his _undivided _attention from his meal. "Well, what is it?"

Natsume sipped her tea. "Well, from my point of view... it seems to me that you are getting quite close to Boy-Wonder over there… Are you, by any chance... in a relationship with him?" She ended, looking all too innocent.

Yusuke choked on his rice, a 'WTF' look on his face. The other (who found this very amusing) burst into full-blown laughter. Yusuke rubbed his mouth clean, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Oh, shut up!" _'Damn her…' _

Raizen smirked, his eyes glinting, feeling just as amused. "He's actually—"

Yusuke quickly excused himself from the table, saying that he needed to go somewhere.

Natsume snorted, closing her eyes in annoyance. "Wow…you must be high maintenance if you can't hold off until dinner is over."

Yusuke clenched his teeth while the vein in his forehead pulsed. _'I __**was **__in a jolly mood until you spoke up, bitch.'_ Man, how he wanted to say **that** to her face. "I just happen to have had an overdose of water, be back in a few minutes…" Yusuke turned to leave. When Yusuke thought that he was a nice distance away, he let out "That bitch…"

Sadly, Natsume happened to hear him. Excusing herself from the group, she said, "Sorry, but I got some unfinished business to take care of…"

Raizen snickered along with the rest of the group. All of them had good demonic hearing, after all. Enki smiled, showing his teeth with meat stuffed between them. "This should be interesting…"

Raizen nodded as well; however, beneath his mask, he hoped his son could outdo Natsume's wrath.

**--Outside (the cave)**

Natsume stepped out from the cozy cave into the night's warm air. The trees surrounded the clearing, making it quite peaceful. Suddenly a breath of wind and the rustling of leaves made Natsume snap in one direction.

Yusuke rose from a thick bush, his hands in his pockets. "Looking for me…?" He smiled sinisterly. The two stared at each other daringly.

Natsume nodded. "Yes, I don't like your attitude very much…"

"Me neither… want to battle it out and see who wins?"

"The catch…?"

"If you win, I'll slack off my attitude... H-however… if I win…you start with the niceness right away!" Yusuke pointed challengingly at Natsume with his index finger.

Natsume frowned before grinning. "Sounds like a deal!"

They both rushed towards each other at the same time, drawing back their fists and taking different fighting positions.

It went smoothly at first, with their powers seeming evenly matched. Suddenly, something flashed across Natsume's eyes. Yusuke screamed in pain as a menacing sphere of demonic energy caught him unawares from behind and knocked him back to the ground.

Yusuke growled and licked the blood from his wound, a habit coming from his demon side. Setting for an advantage over the female, Yusuke narrowed his eyes as Natsume jumped at him. Bearing a mischievous smile under his mask, Yusuke pretended to be unaware of Natsume's attack in advance. '_Let her think she got me._' Triggered by Natsume's smirk, Yusuke disappeared seconds before impact.

Natsume slammed into plain air, puzzled. Wasting no time, she catapulted herself into the air, wondering over Yusuke's next move. Snapped from her daze, Natsume sensed something flowing underneath her. Her eyes were greeted with a sight of a devilishly smirking Yusuke, one hand holding her skirt. Another moment and Yusuke was admiring a rather pleasant view before Natsume recovered from her shock and swung her leg at him.

Yusuke landed with an experienced back flip while Natsume, who had lost her balance in mid-air, crashed into the ground. Shaking her head to clear it from the impact, Natsume opened her eyes to see Yusuke holding his gun pose at her.

Both of them remained tensed in that state for a few moments, breathing heavily. Yusuke first loosened his pose, letting his arm drop limply to the side. Walking to Natsume's front, Yusuke extended his right hand. "I won."

Natsume frowned back, glaring. She pushed herself up, ignoring the helping hand. "I would have won if you hadn't used such a dirty trick on me." However, the redness in her face dampened her seriousness.

Yusuke beamed a naughty pervert's smile. "Now, now. Don't get testy with me just because you lost. Be grateful that I didn't use my spirit gun on you. It would leave a nice black-and-blue scar."

"And why didn't you? As if I can't handle anything you throw at me!" Natsume yelled through clenched teeth.

Yusuke laughed into his hand, "I would… however, you ARE my father's friend and, more importantly, your brother would be after my ass." His face suddenly turned serious. "Besides, I had no intention of harming anyone's body, much less a nice one like yours. Unless I hate you very, very much. Reputation of a woman is a priceless thing. Do not underestimate its significance."

Natsume blushed, a red flush cruising across her cheeks. Never had she considered herself as a lady figure. She always thought of herself rather as a tomboy. Then her eyes widened. "Raizen's your father…? I never knew…"

Yusuke paled on the spot, inwardly bitch slapping himself for his foolishness. Reclaiming his composure, Yusuke stopped and turned to head into the cave. "You're coming…?"

"I-in a while…" Natsume slumped out. She watched as Yusuke gave a soft smile back before disappearing into the cave. After the fight, Natsume couldn't help but feel respect for Yusuke, along with the others. '_So he's Raizen's son, huh?'_ Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Natsume followed him into the inviting cave, secretly smiling to herself.

--

Yusuke entered the dining room and twitched. All of the meal was nearly gone, and messy piles decorated the room everywhere. Judging by the booze smell in the air, Yusuke guessed half of the guests were probably off drunk... Hell, one was even asleep!

Raizen laughed with some of his friends in a corner. Some still held filled mugs in their hands; piles of bottles lay scattered around them. Yusuke smiled, happy that his father was comfortable, before heading off to retrieve his bag, which he had left near his bed earlier.

When he came back, everyone was seated around the table again, this time soundly more sober. _'They must be heavy drinkers if they can recover that fast!_' Yusuke took his usual seat as his presence went unnoticed, since everyone was so focused on the big, winged demon making some sort of speech. Which Yusuke was glad of, since it was different from the one that he usually got from his discipline teacher and Keiko_… _Man, how he missed her_._

He turned to the bag leaning at his side, nodding to himself in determination. He would go home tonight!But…Yusuke looked over to his father lounging at the table. A quick flashback played in his mind…

--

_Yusuke sat under the shade of a tree, observing the clouds and the peace painted by the forest. He was chewing on a forgotten drumstick, nearly finishing it off. Ironically he thought that people who got sent to the past usually freaked out or …stuff. Yet he could barely get over his excitement of being with his 'dad' again. Sure, they didn't get along too well last time, since there was a war coming on and his father was fasting and seconds away from death, plus some other shit. But still, everything worked out okay... Except his father, the great king, died. _

_Yusuke lips twitched upwards at the memory and he smiled at the sky.__'At least he cared a lot about demon world. Even trusting me to continue running his country…'_

_His ears picked out some sound from some bushes, alerting his spirit awareness. Standing from his seat, he sighed and spoke out loud. "Come out, dad… I know you're there, so don't try to pound on me (or scare me) again!" _

_Raizen emerged from his cover, brushing away some leaves that were caught in his wildly grown hair. "Ye are getting better at this…" He then held out the familiar ghost cloak to Yusuke from his pocket. _

_Yusuke raised his eyebrow in question. "I thought you were going to sell it at the black market…?" _

_Raizen grinned and swiftly wrapped the cloak around the younger man. "Heh, that was until the gold started pouring in. Besides—the cloak is more valuable than anything those brown-nosers could offer…"_

"_And how is that? ...Hey, what are you doing?!" _

_Raizen wrapped his arm around his beloved son's shoulder, dropping his head downwards and whispering, "No value could compare to the memories we shared, so you get keep it." Pulling his shoulder away, Raizen added as he turned to the side, "Oh, and get the cave tidied up and a meal cooking; I'm inviting a few friends over for a visit, two days from now… Ciao." Raizen skipped out. _

"_Two days…and you waited until now to tell me! YOU JERK!!!" Yusuke screamed, upsetting a few flocks of birds that slept in the trees nearby. Yusuke pulled at his hair before dropping to the ground in frustration. With his arms spread out, Yusuke faced the sky with a growl, wondering how to finish the chores his father set before him. With a snarl, Yusuke was off to work._

--

Yusuke was brought back to the present when the normal indoor noise became ten times louder. Enki was speaking out to the group in his cheerfully loud voice (much like Santa, just without the long white beard, ^-^). "Tales of your cunning and swiftness have already spread, and right now are known in every tavern across the land! Raizen.... pal, you should start your own kingdom with all this wealth and power!"

"Very well, then. However, this brat…He'll become my heir…" Raizen stated firmly, forcefully dragging Yusuke to his side, much to the boy's embarrassment.

The silence was greeted with lots of jaw-dropping, except for Natsume, who gave Yusuke a quick glance, accompanied by a suggestive wink.

Kokou spoke up, raising her fist and banging on the table, yelling in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me…!"

Yusuke's own eyes widened, and then he revealed a knowing smile. Although, deep inside, Yusuke struggled to lock out the fuzzy feeling he felt building inside him. His hands tightened on the hold of his bag.

"Yes—and we'll support you in every way!" Enki raised his drink in declaration. "Right, guys… E-err, ahem…!"

All of Raizen's friends held up their drinks. "CHEERS!!!" (Gulp down in unison).

Raizen smirked and drank his fill, but he lowered his glass when he felt something, or rather someone was missing… And he looked around him, only to find that the brat had disappeared. Raizen growled and hastily sat up, overturning his chair.

"Hey, Raizen, buddy… A-are you alright?!"

--

Standing under the moonlight's gazr, Yusuke fumbled with the remote, which lay quietly in his palm. The smooth reflection of the material made Yusuke hesitate to touch it. "I really need to go back…before this gets too messed up." '_I'm__not supposed to be here, anyway...' "..._Back to where I came from." Yusuke closed his eyes and pressed the button _twice_…

Electric energy surrounded him in a misty form. Yusuke smiled, and before the last light left his vision, he whispered, "Goodbye, dad…" Yusuke tilted his head upwards. _'I had a very nice time with you; I hope we can meet up again someday.' _

_**After the bright light dissolved, gusts of wind blew through the empty clearing. The branches of trees swayed gently in the breeze. As tiny droplets of rain broke down from the heaven and washed away the footprints, a grim shadow flitted away.**_

--

**Click for Next Chapter **

--

~Edited by kitsuneluvuh~

I am motivated to finished chapter 10 before New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, we FINALLY get to move on to the next stage of the story. You don't know how long I (plus you, Readers) waited! And I can't be happier.

Putting aside the drama, we also get to celebrate! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! YA!

Drum roll...

-Lion dance Performance-Pizza- Red Money- Blah,blah, Clothes, blah,blah, Shoes, blah,blah, Food!

Anyway scroll down and READ! Yes, read on...but don't blame me if you can't keep up, lol.

--

**Chapter 10:** Illusion of Reality

--

Yusuke blinked as he felt himself flowing across some kind of electric tunnel. As the lightning flashed in the space surrounding him, the wind beat him from the sides. His loose hair blew openly in the wind. The air felt cold against his skin. Yusuke let out a long breath, and watched it became a light mist in the air.

Yusuke tossed his head upwards to admire his unique surroundings. He had used portals before, but none of them was as wonderful as this. His bag hung from the leather strap that was wrapped tightly around Yusuke's arm.

The brightness at the end of the tunnel totally made Yusuke blind; he raised one hand, trying to shield his eyes. The light consumed him completely, sending him right from heaven to hell. The exotic outer space changed into one of the skies. Clouds zoomed past him in waves.

Yusuke turned his head from one side to the other to view the landscape underneath and measured his position for the right height before doing a spirit gun blast to the ground. The pressure acted as a solid pole, which in turn pushed Yusuke into a slow descent. Near the safety of the ground, Yusuke recalled his spirit energy and landed on the earth's surface.

Getting up from one knee, Yusuke looked around the place. '_**Dusty' **_was the first thought that entered Yusuke's mind. Rocky plains stretched as far as his eyes could see, right until the horizon, which luckily was filled with trees. Yusuke sniffed the air; it was salty, with some scents of blood, warning that there're some predators nearby. 'Since when was there never?' Yusuke rolled his eyes.

All this meant two things: First, he was near a water spot, and second, he still had no idea where he was…Rather than drown in frustration, Yusuke sighed and began his journey to the forest by foot, hopefully to reach there before sundown.

**--Yusuke's POV--**

Besides the other lessons, my demonic senses had improved, all thanks to big daddy's teaching. Having spent a lot of time in that darn cave, I had developed a keenness of sight and hearing. I can now hear very soft sounds and see things which others cannot see. Another demon thing: I can smell your emotions... So, I will spare you a secret. When I was young, I used to fear the dark. The facts were that I couldn't see where I was going, and relatives who wanted to make sure that I stayed in one place told me frightening tales of "momos" waiting to spring at me. Those damn bastards... but I was young. I believed them.

On the other hand, my alcoholic mother was no help either; she was too busy with her 'job', tending to leave me in the house all by myself—with locked doors. A quick peck on the cheek and a note saying 'don't talk to strangers and do your homework' was all I got before she shut the door behind her.

It was much later, during my primary years, when I was bullied into an alley by some classmates. It was then that I snapped. I confronted them with my fists... I still remember it clearly, although it's not much of a big deal now. The small fight turned into one big rumor surrounding the whole school. Soon more jerk-asses wanted to fight me. I totally kicked their asses and became much stronger. From then onwards, I actually came to prefer darkness to light. None of the classmates or teachers dared to come near me anymore. Except for that bitch, Keiko; she wasn't scared of me because of the childhood we shared. I smiled, "I am glad of that..."

This is very thrilling, to be able to confidently move about the jungle, and actually enjoy the darkness. Nature is very much alive at night. After listening intently to the noises made by the animals and birds, I came to realize that it sounds like a strange orchestra. I also found out that crickets—the loudest noise makers at night—are calling out to their girlfriends. Hell, I couldn't believe it if I didn't hear it myself.

I soon found a suitable place to set up for the night. Taking that camp box I brought along in case of emergency, I set up the tent, got a fire going and cooked some leftovers I packed from my father's party. I just hope he isn't too mad at me for disappearing without a trace. With that last thought, I went for some sleep.

**End of POV-- **

--

That morning within the forest, Yusuke's senses picked up the ki signatures of nearby demons. He woke up with a start and packed the tent in his bag quickly. When Yusuke tried to flee, a thick tree trunk suddenly came crashing down, catching him off guard. Small dirt clouds rose as Yusuke dropped and rolled to the side. He got up and glared at the large, stone-skinned ogre with a broad chest standing behind the splintered tree trunk, a dumb expression on his gray pebbled face. He looked strong with his bulky arms, but didn't appear to be very fast…at all.

"What's this, a human?" a low voice echoed as a brown-colored gargoyle landed on the remains of the splintered oak. The demon extended his large wings, revealing his scarred face, with two thick fangs jutting out of his bottom jaw and a pair of dark eyes staring with a hint of cockiness. "That's strange…there is no human settlement around here. Hehe, that means you must have been accidentally spirited away from beyond to here, _the juicy human world_. Luckily we found you first. So we get to EAT _yyyyyooouuuu_…"

The gargoyle screeched as it flapped its powerful wings and flew right at Yusuke, who barely dodged the attack, flipping away from the demon. Yusuke winced as he observed a thin line of blood running across his cheek. '_Great, another psycho demon.'_ Yusuke landed, pointing his forefinger and thumb in the shape of a gun. Aiming straight at the demon, he shouted, "Damn, you're a waste of my time... Spirit Gun!" The attack literally turned the winged beast into ashes.

Yusuke stood up, facing the ogre with a proud smirk on his face. Yes, he could smell the arousing fear. _'God, no wonder demons are such bloody psychos.'_ The shocked ogre took a step back after seeing the unexpected happen to his friend, feeling afraid. He quickly rubbed the stony ring at his own index finger. He pulled away when the ring started to glow blue.

Yusuke watched as the ogre's size grew by a few inches, the muscle turning bulky and packed. "A-Are you scared of me now…human? Your blast should be useless against these and my size! A-hahaha…."

"Man, how wrong you are…" Yusuke rolled his eyes. Usually he would stick around to play with these dumb-asses, but right now he had better things to do, like looking for a good place to stay for the night. Yusuke effortlessly jumped and aimed a punch right at Mr. Dummy's head…only to see it go right through.

"What the hell…?"

Yusuke tried a dramatic back flip but was caught by the leg. Yusuke gaped as he was thrown towards a tree. Yusuke's back hit the bark and he stiffly slid down the wood. Yusuke raised his head to meet a kick of sand aimed right at his face.

Yusuke cursed as the sand got into his eyes. Being unable to use his eyesight put him in a more vulnerable position. On the plus side, physical sensation is heightened when sight is removed from the equation. Yusuke's ear flicked as he caught the rushing of leaves towards him. Timing his movements by the wind and speed, Yusuke spin-kicked, swiping the demon off his legs.

When a satisfying _**THUD**_ was heard, Yusuke dished out a handful of punches everywhere at once. The breaking of bones and pained gasps of breath told him all the things he needed to know. His target was out for the count.

Yusuke sat with his back to the tree, taking out a handkerchief to mop his eyes clear. The moment the colors of the world returned to him, he set his sight on the ring that was fitted on the ogre, whose size had turned back to normal.

Yusuke went ahead and peeled the ring off, throwing it in the air and catching it a few times before putting it in his pocket. _'It's not like he would be using it anytime soon._'

Brushing some of his hair aside, Yusuke collected his sack and was about to continue his journey when the rushing of bushes was heard before he could flee from that place. Yusuke sighed, cursing his fucking luck.

Yusuke steadied himself, preparing for, err…anything. His brow knitted together and sweat formed on his forehead, as the bushes were pushes aside by… an old demon?! _**WTF!**_

Yusuke anime-fall.

--

It turned out that the old man had been taking a nice walk when he heard the rumble. Like most curious _'smart'_ demons, he couldn't help but take a peek. After a few rounds of self-check questions, he managed to earn enough trust from Yusuke... well…enough to keep from getting beaten at first sight.

The old demon was wearing a large farmer's hat and a loose male samurai kimono. In his hand he was holding a wooden cane. He had skin similar to humans (much like Hiei and Kurama). Although his voice was a little... off the top, he had a fair sense of humor.

The wise demon took his time in answering some of Yusuke's questions, like why some stupid demons couldn't realize that he was much more powerful than them and stand clear off him.

"You see, low-class demons can't sense that high energy hidden within you, unless you showed it off openly or they are somewhere within your level or higher. To me, you are glowing as brightly as a bulb. However, this will attract plenty of demons far and wide with just the feel of your energy. You could say that they simply want a taste of your power."

"And getting hit by it…?"

"Yes, sort of… however, not exactly."

"They want to EAT me? Please, tell me I'm wrong…"

"Truthfully sorry… but sadly, you're right. Demons always want a piece of someone stronger than they are by instinct."

Yusuke jerked backwards into the grass and sighed.

--

**Moments later: **

Yusuke was sipping his cup of tea—after he secretly sniffed it for poison, of course. The wise old demon sat across the small table. They were currently in a small, tidy cottage surrounded by hills.

"I want you to take a look at this…" Yusuke held out the stone ring he had gotten from that crazy ogre earlier.

The old demon held the ring close for examination before giving a shout of surprise, making Yusuke choke on his tea. "Why—this is the ring that was stolen from me last month. Those rascals… I've been looking for it ever since." He turned to Yusuke with a knowing grin, "It's an illusion ring."

Yusuke blinked, the gears in his head turning. _'Oh, so that's why I couldn't hit that head. The height was an illusion, which makes sense!'_

"By the look on your face, I guess you experienced its power." The elder clapped his hand on the ring. "I was also thinking about upgrading it lately…" he then started meditating, chanting some ancient words. Releasing it from his palms, the ring floated in midair, changing from stone to shining silver, and finally into creamy gold.

"Cool…so what did you do?"

"Just recasting the old spell… plus some new ones! After all, I work as a professional enchanter, the best around these parts." He showed Yusuke the ring before clipping it onto his right ear.

"What the fuck did you do?" Yusuke reached to pull it out but was stopped.

"I want you to try it on for me… to see if it works fine. I added a few extras. Now it can hide your energy completely or adjust it to the level of energy you wish to give off. These are called energy illusions. An addition to the 'self-illusion' that was already there." He handed Yusuke a thick book labeled '_**Illusion tricks for Beginners.'**_ "You can read that for further explanation."

Yusuke received the book, flipping over some pages. _'Wow, so thick…' _"Thanks, if there is anything that I could do, feel free to ask."

The old demon rubbed his long beard and smiled. "Well, I do want my house clean, but I'm too old to do it without breaking my backbone. So if you don't mind…"

Yusuke face-faulted. _'Why does everybody want me for a maid, for God's sake!'_

_--_

_Dusting a few rare things on the shelves, Yusuke sneered as a few light dust specks landed on his nose. Hoping to get it over quickly, Yusuke sped up his work. His hand unknowingly knocked over a vial in his haste and carelessness. He watched in slow motion as the vial tipped from its position. Using his demon reflexes, Yusuke caught it without breaking a sweat. _

_He set it upon a nearby table before continuing his work. As fate had it, Yusuke's elbow hit the vial when his back was turned and, well...the next thing he knew was that he was laying on a nest-bed. As a staff of light burned through the cracks in the room, the morning sun-rays showed no mercy. Yusuke woke up feeling slightly weird and out of place. When asked, the aged demon smiled upon him, leaving a note that his question would be answered within the smooth surface of light. _

_Smooth surface of light...? The thought echoed in Yusuke's head. That was when his eye traveled to a pure mirror. _

_What he saw made him scream... _

--

That evening flew by quickly, with Yusuke doing the chores and practicing his new-found illusion power in front of a mirror.

Yusuke posed like a model and grinned at the sexy reflection. "Man, I always wanted to buy that jacket since it looked so cool on me, and I was right!" _Hell, it even goes great with this 'golden ear-pierce'_. The potion he came in contact with earlier had left him unconscious, but it _**changed**_ him back to his younger teenager age (when he became the spirit detective). Yusuke grinned sheepishly before frowning...

"God damn it, you look younger than 18, Yusuke! Now you can't drink beer anymore! How can you say that's a good thing?"

Regaining more of his silly attitude, Yusuke puffed his chest out and said in a sing-song voice, "_H-hellloooooo, Handsome_."

"Hehe…looks like you're having fun." A rough voice called out, causing Yusuke to trip out of his stupidity. Yusuke turned back, red with embarrassment, "Don't. Do, That!" Yusuke put a hand on his pounding heart. _'God, I thought it was Botan or Koenma popping in on me for a moment. Fuck, I really miss them... I wonder how well they are doing?'_

"Anyway, I came to ask you if you wished to eat, since it's dinner time."

Yusuke's eye lit up like a five-year-old child's. "That great, I'm starving!" Yusuke made his fake jacket disappear before bouncing after the old demon.

Yusuke also helped in preparing the dinner. Let's say it was delicious, and they had a merry time chowing down. Before retiring to his room, Yusuke took refuge in the attic, where he sat studying the old book given to him.

By the light from the oil lamp hung upon a pillar, Yusuke read some pages that seemed potentially interesting to him. For no reason at all, Yusuke decided to look at the description page, where he found something related to the item he was currently holding—E-err, wearing…

_The Ring of Illusion is great for making pranks, spying, or just pretending to be a celebrity. It was invented by a… you guessed it…a smartass prankster who had nothing to do but scare the crap out of people. Although many abused its power, it's still on the list of popular items every demon, at least once, would like to possess. _

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in amusement. "Who the fuck wrote this book?"

Later that night, Yusuke went off to the toilet which, according to the old man, was as in the olden days located outside, much to his annoyance.

…

_**--It was at that second, that it happened... **_

Yusuke returned to the site, looking down at the old cottage below. Strangely, the lights at the old man's hut were burned out, causing a weird sensation to arise in Yusuke. Secondly, it was quiet…almost too quiet. An echo of pain reached Yusuke's ear, sending a shiver of fear and panic to the tips of his nerves. He was off in an instant.

Upon the doorstep, Yusuke found the door jammed shut. Not wasting any moment, Yusuke kicked the door in half. What he saw made his hair stand on end.

The kind old demon was on the floor, a knife held threateningly near his throat. His hair was pulled upwards by a horned demon bandit in white. There were exactly five of them altogether. "I won't say it again! Where is your stack of money? Tell us or else!" demanded one of the thieves. The knife drew a thin red line along the aged demon's neck.

Yusuke glared and shouted, catching the bandits by surprise. "Hey, let go of him, you bastard!" Yusuke lunged at them with demonic speed, punched two in the face, and spin-kicked the third. The bandits were dead before they even hit the floor.

"My god, who're you!?" stammered one of the last two demons, who was shaking very badly (_nearly dropping the scimitar he was using_). The other one held the knife close to the elder's jugular vein. "Come any nearer and I will kill him!"

Yusuke disappeared in a puff.

The two stupid demons let out a sign of relief.

A flick of wind later, the fourth was out and Yusuke was holding the last bandit by the collar, with a fist at standby. The knife landed noisily as it was dropped to the floor.

"What gives you the right to barge into somebody else's home, huh? Answer me!"

"Heheheheh…" the bandit cackled wickedly. "We belong to the most fearsome band of bandits there ever was! We are free to roam this land as we please. No one will ever beat us!" The bandit swiftly wiggled free off Yusuke's clutches. One hand reached to a hidden dagger. Taking aim, the weapon was thrown at the direction of Yusuke's head.

Yusuke bent backwards, letting the dagger fly past him. Yusuke smirked at the bandit, "Tough luck." But he was surprised when the bandit grinned back and pointed, "Just look behind…you."

Yusuke's eyes widened and he turned back, face paling. The elder demon was holding his chest; blood was coming out of his torso and from his mouth.

The bandit hissed in satisfaction, turning to flee. "Y-You b-bastard… Spirit Gun!" The last thing that cheapskate ever saw was a large, shining blue light, erasing his life from the world.

Yusuke knelt down next to the dying old man. "Damn, I forgot that you were behind me. I was so fucking stupid."

The old demon painfully reached out to grab Yusuke's hand. "Don't worry; I was going to die anyway. Listen, those demons in the white uniforms—they belonged to a great, fearsome band of thieves. They always caused trouble to the old folks and villagers… even the lords... Frequent raids such as this broke out, causing so much suffering…" The grip tightened. "They were under the legendary thief, Youko Kurama! Beware of his territory; who knows where he will strike next!" The old demon coughed out some blood, closing his eyes before dropping dead to the side.

Yusuke stood frozen, holding the dead weight. His face was full of shock. _'Youko Kurama's band did this? Wait— didn't Koenma say something about Kurama being some ruthless killer in the past…? Man, this is so weird.'_

Having nothing else to do, Yusuke went into an uneasy sleep after the night's terrible event, and woke up early in the morning to give the dead guy a proper burial— minus the praying, since, well… he didn't know how to pray. _It was the least he could do_.

Yusuke bowed to the grave before setting off, with his bag loaded with food.

--

Cliff rolled! *sings* Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…

This must be my longest chapter EVER!

Which means...^-^ (puts on pout) BROKEN RECORD! (For me only)

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed so far... (nervously blushes) We wish you... A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Turn on the music one more time:

Countdown,

1

...

2

...

3

...

HAPPY NEW YEAR ON FANFICTION! ^o^ and happy holidays

--

_**~Edited by kitsuneluvuh~**_

_**-Made by Chin12300-**_

**_--_**


	11. Chapter 11

God, those xxx typing ...are long.

Another chp brought to you by sponsur 000321chin. (backwards)

Now dances...! ;D

--

**Chapter 11:** Night On A Silver Lining...

--

_**Darn It !**_ -

Swearing around demon world is annoying as hell, there are demons trying to eat him at every turns and demon chicks who can't keep their eyes off him at first glance as he looked like a very delicious, handsome meat to them… Yusuke moaned out his frustration to keep himself sane.

But so far, he was successful in avoiding too much dramatic scene. All thanks to his illusion ring, this helps to coat him in a fake form. He discovered by imagining that he was in his demon form, the usual long hair with tattoo, although the chest part is covered up by clothes. Expect now, the two long hair tips are replaced by a pair of long pointy ears. The long black hair that almost touches the ground had become a black tail, matching with the mane on top. (Take a long look at the Manga; he looks so cool in this form! ^O^).

_'So much more fool-proof'_, Yusuke smirked to himself for the helpful discovery.

The half-breed sneered at the crowd as he sent off some of his demon energy, while keeping his spirit energy hidden within him. The crowd finally gets the hint, tearing their eyes away as well as back-pedaling away from him. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, finally having his own breathing space.

As the sunset slowly approached, he made his way towards a nearby bar, from a distant it looks rather like a run-down inn. As he gets nearer, he can hear the noises of dunkers singing and arguing among themselves. He pushed open an old wooden door and found himself in a dimly lit room, demons gawking over something stupid while they chugged some alcoholic beverage or another.

The smell of the heavy drinks hangs in the air. The waitress were dressed in, what Yusuke noted as, quite 'hot' outfit, which had demons' eyes roamed their body hungrily. Yusuke took up an unoccupied table, sat down to drown in his earlier misfortune encounter.

_His bag…_ _**HIS FAVORITE BAG!!!!**_ _**Was stolen, by a bunch of low-life scrums! **_

Yusuke dropped his head on the table, groaning into the wood as he recalled another _rather_ embarrassing moments in his life.

--

_Yusuke was trekking thought the jungle; still sadden by death's experiences. Although Yusuke had only known the aged enchanter for two days, he can't help but feel angry that he failed to save him. The old demon had proved him with a shelter and food (add the ring), in exchange Yusuke only did the chores. True- the elder assured him that it was fine, as well as using his last strength to advice Yusuke to be careful while traveling around demon world. _

_However, Yusuke was far too deep in depression to care about his safety at the moment, like that trap set in front of him. _

_Yusuke yelled out in surprise, dropping his bag as he was yanked in mid-air. He cursed when he found a thick rope holding his foot captive. Yusuke wriggled from his position; hanging upside down from a tree, "Damn, just my luck!" _

"_I heard some noises coming from here; someone got caught in one of ours traps!"_

_A little red horned imp, soon followed by his little followers, busted in the clearing from out of nowhere. Fixing on a toothed smile, the leader landed smoothly on the ground before walked up to Yusuke, "Ah, a young traveler… not even worth my time. I want a rich one. But you'll do well for the slave trader." The imp then laughed wickedly when he spotted Yusuke's bag. _

_Yusuke protested when the imp ransacked his bag- WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION! "Interesting… so interesting. We can sell this at the black market, located at Okra for some bucks." _

"_Get your hands off that! It's mine!" Losing his patience, Yusuke fired his spirit gun. Proven to be a false move as this startled the imps off, along with his precious bag! __**NOOOO!**_

"_Such terrible power! We got what we wanted- Retreat!" Those little guys dashed through those bushy undergrowths as fast as their short legs can carry them. Yusuke hasten to blast off his rope, following the imp footprint. _

_It was when he reached the edge of the jungle; Yusuke spotted the impling bastards had already taken wing. Carrying along with them, they held chests, boxes, mystical pots and pans. _

_Yusuke narrowed his eyes and spotted __**HIS**__ bag still held tightly within the grasp of their leader. Wasting no time, Yusuke set his spirit gun to insane mode and begun firing. "Fuck you little pilfering brats."_

_The mist suddenly picked up, blocking Yusuke's aim of the sky. "Blast it!" Yusuke punched down a tree in his anger. _

_Now he had two things to search for, his timeline and his bag that held the remote, the necessary tool in returning him to his future. _

**--**

Yusuke lifted his head to meet a waitress, throwing him some flirting looks. He coughed to get her attention when she started to roam her eyes around his body. Yusuke was getting quite uncomfortable.

"O-Oh, anything you would like to order?" Waitress stumbled, blushing out of embarrassment.

Yusuke managed smirked handsomely from his thoughts, "Get me some semi-average drink. I like it shake, not stir."

The waitress nodded, taking his order to the bartender, who had a rather large mustache. Yusuke's eye took its time in observing the environment; as well as the energy and emotion surrounding it.

He smelled an ugly customer giving of vibe of betrayal as he whispered with dark cloaked. He can also feel the rage and jealousy flowing out from some drunken heads as they drown on the fact that their best friend stolen their mate or vise versa. Yusuke winced as he took in a pour of lust coming out of some prevented scum fawning over the waitress.

Yusuke suddenly heard a soft mew. Curious got the better of him, Yusuke slipped into a slightly open door, stated nearby. Passing a dark hallway lid by the glow of moonlights from the windows, Yusuke came out into an open field.

On a hill, Yusuke saw a demon child playing with some kittens. The child was girl, with wild hair- kneeling down with a bowl and petting the kittens, as they purred within her touch.

Yusuke slowly approached the touching scene, accidentally steeping on a tree branch in the process. Coming to her alertness, the demon child eased her petting, her face swayed with full shocked of surprise to face Yusuke.

"W-Who are you?" The child spoke, trying to control her fear.

Yusuke blinked twice before realizing that he was asked a question. Yusuke raised a finger to point at himself, "Who…me?"

The child demon nodded, whimpering.

A reassuring smile made itself to Yusuke's face, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you in anyway. I just heard some mewing noise coming from here and decided to investigate. Sorry, if I am interrupting something."

Yusuke watched as the demon child relaxed her guard, letting out a sigh of relief.

It didn't take much time before they become friendly with each other, sharing gossip and stories.

_Mew…_

Yusuke looked down his lap to see a kitten struggling to get on it.

"Aww…I think it likes you." squeaked the little, incorrect demon child.

Yusuke smiled down at the kitten, placing it on his lap. Yusuke started petting it but later the kitten tried to shook him off when Yusuke's hand pressed a little too hard on his tiny head.

Seeing Yusuke confusing look, the girl chuckled softly. Instructing Yusuke's attention to her, she explains the gentle, proper way in stroke a pet. "You see, you start at the side of the ear first and when it starts lean at it, you can slowly rub the entire ear, as well as giving the other ear the same treatment. They also like to be starched between the ears, it's so sensitive." The kitten purred in reply.

Yusuke did as he was instructed, soon the kitten, lying on his lap, was mewing happily- curled up in a ball. Yusuke smiled to himself, _'No wonder, Kuwabara liked his cat so much.'_

They talked some more before parting ways. Yusuke returned to find his drink ready on the table. After checking that it's safe to drink, Yusuke gulped the rest down and lounged back on the chair.

Yusuke's eye closed in a relax formation, as his mine switched to hyper drive, _'So let see, my bag was captured back at the forest. And those darn impling, fleeing like the chicken they are, are somewhere in place called Okra- I think. So I just have to hick a ride there. Easy enough…but how to find them at that place could be the problem! Fuck this!'_

Yusuke was startled by a hand at shoulder, which turns out to be the waitress. Paying with the money, he pickpocket from a rich snob, the waitress left Yusuke to his own thoughts. Yusuke lied back once again to examine the place.

**Meanwhile** A fight ensured not far from where Yusuke sat.

"Hey, are you going to Okra soon? I heard it getting quite dangerous there."

"Pfft, those scary off are sissy. Ye, There are rare treasures up for grab- on bargain price! You can make a big sum off the black market, you know."

"Whatever, I'm putting off from going there again. I almost escaped with my life the last time!" The green-masked demon spoke as he paid for his drink and stomped off to the exit- ignoring his friend shouting.

The angered old goat demon grumbled, gulping down a glass of beer in one go. Yusuke took his chance to sit down at a stool next to him.

"I heard about your little upsetting chat, mind if I come along- as a replacement partner." Yusuke giving off a side glances.

The furzy goat grumbled for a long moment, as its eyes searching Yusuke- incase he was some goddamn killer in disguise. The demon let out a hump as he reconsiders Yusuke's worthiness- as the lad looks rather young and seemingly inexperienced. Which means… he is also quite easy to cheat off.

The goat demon let out a cockily grin, "That depends… how much you got?"

Yusuke narrowed and slammed a bag full of gold coins on the table. The other smiled greedily.

…_**No more words were needed, the deal was struck… **_

**--**

Yusuke yawned as he lay peacefully inside the moving carriage, the soothing up and downs movement of the carriage, along with the claming warm wind was cradling him to sleep. The goat demon was driving the (demonic) horses across the rocky plain road, which led to their awaiting demon city; beside the old coop was his assistant, which is a young demon lad. Although, Yusuke don't like the kid's arrogance attitude, he supposes he can put up with his insanity on the line for this trip.

Letting off another yawn, Yusuke crooked his head around the packed carriage. As cooking utensils hanged tightly from the ceiling, the space was packed with boxes and chests, carrying food- drinks – and goods.

Yusuke turned towards to the driver and assistant; both wide awake on edge, however shaking with excitement_, 'God, they are still wide awake.' _Yusuke yawned again, _'I really want a nap, shame they don't have coffee in here.'_ He lazily pushed the chests to the sides before snuggling between the two surfaces. He closed his eye and allows himself to fall asleep.

--

Hang between sleepy and awakeness, he felt the approaching noises getting louder and louder.

A faint voice leaked out from the dark, "We're getting near the traveler's rest corner. Soon we can park down for some rest, ourselves."

"...The group here seems restless for some reason..."

"Come on boy, we need to get some firewood, ourselves and see if we can trade with other's goods."

The pair of being stepped down from the vechicle seats, aching away.

More silence,

The boy conscious fell back into deep sumbler,

**Sometime later,**

'...?'

Yusuke was jotted awake, as the carriage was still halted into a sudden stop. Outside the noise was coasic, rose alterness from Yusuke's senses. The horses neighed loudly, followed by shouts then suddenly cries of pain. Yusuke tensed as the night became silent. Yusuke sweated, his body refused to move.

Yusuke was caught in his breath, waiting for anything to happen. _'Shit, shit...something happen already! God, the tension is killing me.'_

Suddenly, the blinders were torn off and there stood a band of thieves, armed to the teeth.

Among the thieves in white… was a figure Yusuke was familiar with,

_**Youko Kurama… **_

Yusuke take a moment to mourn in self-pity, _'Inari...what did I get myself into?'_

**_--_**

**_I like pancake that I cook one everday. I burn one quater and ate the other half but dump the last one. _**

**_However, My doggy made sure it doesn't go to waste..._**

**_3 barks and you're out! _**

**_To comment_** / _**review and such...**_ ----------------------Click here!

Plz and thank you. ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

_Really, I finished my lay-out homework all, expect my fan fiction! Well, I will fix that..._

_I hope you guys like this one, editing Youko was kind of hard. _

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 12:** _**Trapped inside a fox den**_

_**Yusuke's brain:- **_

_It sucked_ that he got trapped in the past.

_It sucked_ that he actually paid for that remote that started all this.

To add shame to his injury, he had absolutely _**no**_ idea how to get back.

… _At All_

This is looks bad enough for Yusuke, who got a 7 for his science. (His highest score)

_A fucking 7 percent of failure _

_**Not-_-.**_

Whipping sounds was heard; one by one… dead demon was cut to pieces- The sounds of blood spilling everywhere. Within the range of panic, his sense sharpen making Yusuke nervous- someone jumped from tree top and joined the band waiting at the bottom.

It landed swiftly with soft grace…. Yusuke can hardly hear it- even from his position.

Outside, Youko crossed his arms, smirking at loot- which lay in front of him by his followers. Youko growled evilly as he scanned through the bulky collection.

Now there's one cottage they haven't loot yet, Youko hoped it would yield another rare piece of treasures, or at least something of greater value.

'Now for the escape part…' Yusuke stretched his hand out to feel around the floor as his mind is occupied with cracking with an means for escape as well as checking the sounds outside- Yusuke's finger brushed against something**...**

_**In a Heartbeat, **_

Yusuke nervously curdled the curtain, separating him from the outside world. Preparing his action stance, Yusuke pulled- and hopped out of the vehicle, sprinting off to whatever direction- as long as it's away from those conflicts.

"Hey, is that a human?"

A few surprised gnarls were heard.

Yusuke growled as he spared a second glance at himself. Damn, the spell worn off when he went to sleep. Darn, now he had to look humanly-incorrect…shame, he like being the over-power bad ass.

Giving the unexpected- roots of plants sprouted from the grounds, caught him by surprised. (_Damn, fooled by the plant trick again- sigh_)

The band of thieves surrounded him in a nice circle.

The last thing he saw was Youko plucking something from his hair and crushed the seed in his palm before throwing the powder at Yusuke's face.

_**AHHHCCOOO…**_***sneeze***

Then-

***Black Out* **

Yusuke was caught while trying to get away…plain fabulous, seriously ….

He was laying between dreams and whispers as he was finally started to come back to himself. The ex-detective blinked his eyelashes a few times before settling on the back of the sliver haired youkai, which was currently leading the band through a dark forest. The dull mists in surrounding areas gave the spooky forest a mysterious, eerie look. The moonlight highlighting the curve of mists along the whiteness of the bandits as they ran in a herd packed with their loots scrambled straight towards somewhere, which Yusuke assumed is their lair.

As much as he _like_ being woken up to a carriage cargo dragged by two gross, smelly…demons, whom he had never met before- in such a shamefully position, loaded along like a sack of potato.

Yusuke bitted at gag, which is woven over his mouth, and shifted at the restrains that was currently on his uncomfortable wrists, pinned behind his back. '_No other prisoner…that's strange, if you ask me. Am I, the only one that survived that ordeal? Great, that means I got all the attention- Lucky me_.'

Yusuke moved his head upwards again, this time he could see Youko Kurama's face clearly under the moonlight shade. Yusuke gasped, Youko wield a cruel twisted grin on his face as his golden narrowed proudly at the success of tonight raid.

Yusuke almost bit off his own tongue, his lip reddens under the pressure. '_I-Is this really Kurama..?_'

Soon the band slows down in front of a large tropical tree house. Some of the bandits shouted to the guarding arches at the tree-top. Soon some more demons hopped out of the shadows of the tree branches. Together they carried their findings into an underground passage- buried underneath the giant tree roots.

Yusuke turned just in time to see Youko finishing some conversation with a fellow member, before dismissing him and turned towards Yusuke's direction. His eyes sparkly set on observing Yusuke's whole being.

Opening his mouth, to spare a glance with his fangs, Youko asked in a rich deep voice, "May I ask for the name of the human, who's unfortunately was caught in our little raid, so to speak?"

The past detective nodded in acknowledgment and spoke back in what he hopes was a brave voice, however before the first letter could escape his lips, it was muffled by the gag.

"Oh dear, you can't talk with that gag is on. Can you?" Youko clucked, claws reaching out to tear the cloth away.

Another of his sustainers took this moment to make himself known.

"Lord Youko Kurama… there had been problem with the raid at the lower part of Saran Village. We managed to ransack most of the valuable loot but… unfortunately; the villager's troop came back before we could flee. We had tragically lost half of our men and left with what we can carry."

Youko withdrew his hand from Yusuke's gag, making the teenager frown and then glared at the other bandit. Plucking his delicate hand to caress his chin, Youko took stance and thoughtfully contemplate the situation.

"Is Yomi the one leading the group?" asked Youko suddenly in an icy tone.

"Ahh…yes sir." The bandit slurred, disliking of being victim to his boss's anger, and took a step backwards.

"I'll take care of him very soon… I hope there would be no more _mistakes _after this."

"Excuse my lord, may I go now?"

"You are dismissed."

Youko turned his attention back to Yusuke, who also gazed back at him with his humane brown eyes. "Hmm… ", Youko pledged in his mind, '_Interesting… not many human could survive the wild, harsh life of demon world. And rarely seen-is consisted as a treasure in an experienced thief option_.' Youko thought shifting a smug. Then he did with only one claw reach out and undone all Yusuke's restraints in a flash.

Yusuke moaned as he stretched his body, finally given the freedom of movement. His hands and legs aches slightly from the tight bound. After readjusting his hair, Yusuke looked at Youko, waiting for his next move.

The legendary bandit just grinned. Flipping his soft sliver mane, the fox calmly ordered Yusuke, who had showed no sign of fear so far, to come with him.

Youko really liked the fire in his eyes. Challenging… Usually, one could be trembling by now- could it be that this boy doesn't even knows who he really is?

"In addition to that, do you know _perhaps_ anything about this band or _me_ so to speak?"

Yusuke curled his head to the side, How is he suppose to answer this…Oh yes, "Well…I heard some rumors from the bar calling the traveling roads getting more dangerous lately and some guys in white started stalking into someone else house…", Yusuke clenched over the last semi-finished sentence in anger.

Youko caught the flicker of anger, and mentally chuckled at Yusuke from his inner self. _'I had to be careful of this one; on consciences, he may come for revenge. I shall keep in mind to question him later…'_ On the outside, Youko forced a fake smile and commanded Yusuke again to follow him quietly.

_'This is so not-awesome'_ Yusuke curse-glared but decided to play along as he knows Youko can be ruthless. The fox is very different from Shuichi he knows-Yusuke missed him already. _'They are so different. The Kurama I know is nice, still scary…when he's pissed but never cocky or vain like this one. I am in a lot of trouble, ain't I?_'

Youko's skin is smooth pale and added the long flowing sliver hair, that who's an infamous brutal theft in Makai._ 'This is the first time I actually get to see him during his past reign…and it would work out if I haven't got caught in the first place.' _Yusuke studied him so intensely, after all- he rarely seen Kurama in this form expect in both tournaments and but not so close up.

They entered his den, lots of other demons, as member of the band. They looked at Yusuke- examining. Some smirked say how good he looked that they can eat him. Yusuke gave each one a death glare. Others only laughed. Yusuke struggled to keep his temper. All he wanted do to launch an atomic spirit gun up their asses but the den would cave in, wouldn't it? -Plus Mister. God of all shining things would piss …_now_ that would be scary.

Youko could not distinguish one comprehensible phrase from all their shit. He sighed and looked back at his audience, ignoring the man a few feet away from him.

"I like my prisoner locked up for the night and I would advise you all to keep quite."

The room became silenced.

In all, Youko, using his deep voice, had defended Yusuke a little; they strolled through some rocky hallway before Youko stopped his step in front of a door. Yusuke was nervous, as his sight keep intensively on Youko's hand which reached out to turn the doorknob. Yusuke gulped, closing his eyes in a prayer… _**'Is it a torture chamber, a prison cell- a composed tight space...or, God knows what Kurama eat when he is a goddamn demonic bandit?'**_ The knob twisted sharply and moved- in which-leading him into a stone wall bedroom.

Yusuke almost face fall.

Youko gestured at the bed, mentioning Yusuke to sit. –in which he did, without argument. (_Wow_…_That's something new_)

But this is Kurama we are talking about, you know- one of Yusuke's best friend, _expect_ without the memories of the time they spend to together and clutching to the cruel habitat of a demon bandit's life. So right now, Yusuke could trust Youko as far as he can throw him.

Holding up a fierce stare, Youko told him straight out to stay there and firmly escape is not an option. IN short, the fox wants the prey to stay put _or_ try to escape and die. Yusuke silently rolled his eyes and looked around the room curiously; Youko smirked darkly as he watches his fresh meat roaming place, attached to those warm chocolate-colored eyes._ 'I am going to have fun with this one tonight.'_

_Not bad…_

_I just can't believe he build a base under a giant tree_, expected choice for a genius.

Speaking of which, I forgot to ask him about _'what he want from me?'_

Yusuke turned around to ask Youko that question, only to meet air. The door closed shut behind him, later a door-bar snapped into place. The footsteps slowly echoed down the passages.

He's alone-

-and trapped as his ex-pal's hostage!

_Damn…_Yusuke blink twice. His face flashed like a complete embarrassment of an idiot.

Few seconds later, he sub-consciously ran a hand over the head. It was quite melodramatic. Especially since all Yusuke was doing was scratching his forehead. The Basic habit to think like a detective! - _Please keep this in mind, ladies and gentlemen_.

_'I'm guessing safe…for now_,' Yusuke let out a long complicated sign, dropping the bag on the floor. Now caring to untie his shoes, Yusuke ploughed onto the bed- savoring the quality of the furry bed sheet- fluffy white pillows. After his raids with father, luxury was nothing new.

Having insufficient sleep, Yusuke mopped which he should, at least, try to stay awake- waiting another exciting of Youko's return- _for goodness how long._ Or either drop die (_meaning deep sleep_) from boredom of counting sheep- or in extreme cases, death by suffocating himself with a pillow.

Somehow, he fell asleep anyway…

A few hours later, Youko returned from his infamous duty with some food in hand. Finding the said addressed captive lying in bed, either trying to play dead or surprisingly asleep- Youko soften his mask for a moment and studied the human more closely.

Youko didn't even _have to_ use any _physical method_ to wake Yusuke up, instead- he just stares extensively, raping the poor boy image in his mind. One of his fingers tapped against the wooden board of the bed.

As on cue, Yusuke sleepy eyes blinked slowly- a knuckle raised to rub the sleepiness from his face. Following a yawn, accompanied by some healthy body stretching.

The _moment_, brown met gold- An _explosion_ occurred.

'_Quite Arty_…_really,'_

Yusuke shoot up; all his muscles clamped tight, and tensed. His arm flew open to support his back as his ass landed on the other far side of the bed. Yusuke snapped at Youko, mentally wonder in life why random people flew towards his face just like, "WHAT THE F—K!"

Dude, that blasted sneaky bastard just had to give him a heart attack, didn't he? Well, Yusuke isn't exactly mad but angry and _very annoyed_- especially by the amused look Youko was looking.

But… that _worst_ is *gulp*

The part where he's like "**I think you're so cute & delicious**" licks lips.

Yusuke's eye widens rapidly…a few strands of raven fell across his face since the gel had long since worn off.

Yusuke watched with his view pinned on the back of Youko's head, as the secret paranoid demon turned to check the hallway- making sure that it is clear of anything or anyone that's happens to be spying.

The poor teen didn't generally want things like what he wanted now. He wanted to run his fingers through that vain Youko's hair. Okay, so Youko was a fox-demon, but that didn't mean that his hair felt like fur. So, Yusuke watched Youko in curiosity.

Nodding in satisfaction, the kitsune purred out before sauntering over to his poor captive and pushing the door closed with his foot. His tail swung back and forth in a happy manner like a playful mischievous cub.

Yusuke blinked uncomfortably- his gut feeling is telling him something unexpected is going to happen anytime soon…and nervous Yusuke just can't wait. Trouble magnet...

_Ps. This Chapter is updated and done. Few more details are added. _


	13. Chapter 13

So far, I had done exam and balanced schoolwork and cp addiction, near prefect, well...mostly. ^^

Skip this and please read on

_--_

_Holy Jesus-_

_'I-Is this really Kurama?' _

--

Best phrase from last chapter:

_But… the worst part is- _

_-where he's like "I think you're so delicious..." licks lips._

_Time stopped shortly afterwards-_

Yusuke's eye widens rapidly…a few strands of raven fell across him.

_Damn you, do something already! _

**Arrg… **

_He just kept on staring- _

**Quit. It**_**!**_

--

**Chapter 13:** **Youko Kurama**

--

Youko ran through his hair as he sat gracefully down on the mattress, keeping a distance between him and Yusuke. Not out senses of insecurity, however Youko have some questions.

"How do a fragile human, such as yourself, managed to stay alive in demon world? Hmm… now don't give me that look. After all- you're my prisoner… Be grateful that you are still alive." Youko glared with a cold mask.

Yusuke eye's twitched, _'Damn, I let my lack of self control get me into deeper trouble…__again_!'

"To satisfy my curiosity, why are you on that cottage heading to Okra? Any business contract you might there…"

"Err…" Yusuke let that rolled out of his mouth, first hand.

Youko's eye narrowed in suspicion when Yusuke face turned left, avoiding his gaze.

'_**Damn**__, what should I tell him…?'_ Yusuke sweated, _'__**Shit**__-Just Talk, __**Yusuke**__! Stalling him will only make things worse.'_

Fixing the collar of his jacket nervously, Yusuke sat back on the bed- pulling both of his legs towards him protectively. -Betrayal whispered-

"I was hoping to go there ...T-to look for something..."

Youko lighted up with interest, his tail arced upward.

"...That is important to me." Yusuke gulped suddenly as Youko traced his fingers over his cheek and around his neck.

Ah...the _sweet_ fear. Refuse to let anything out, Er? No matter, a human shouldn't have much of an interesting mind but importunely they have such tasty body...

The purr answered in reply.

"Well, isn't that wonderful. I was planning to go there too... in fact, _very soon_. However, before I speak any further- What's happens to be your name, young human?" Youko peeked from the shadow under his hair.

Yusuke happily let out a sigh of relief, "The name is Yusuke Urameshi, and just Yusuke will do."

Nodding slowly in understanding, Youko lowered himself onto the bed's fluffy cushions.

--

Youko secretly leered at Yusuke body.

The fox demon was getting bored, all too soon. _'Time to spice thing up for a bit.'_

"We shall continue later, but for now let us go to the meeting where all the others are waiting. We have a feast tonight to celebrate our victory. We mustn't keep them waiting any longer…" The pale lips spoke as its owner rose to open the door, "Come or else, Yusuke and no tricks."

Taken without yesterday sudden change in tempo, Yusuke gulped and just wished to brush off all Youko's slight touches and accidents as mere result of such a close environment. As they journey back the long hallway made Yusuke thought of the red carpet because of the constant stare the other demons give at their direction.

He sighed and looked away, despite all of his strength he had no idea how to deal with people sometimes. He hated this lack of knowledge. But then, they didn't teach you this in school, did they?

His eyes then set upon a bunch of tables stacked full of demons lounging and growling for service. Demon waitresses walk in and out of the room with empty, dirty dishes and plates, only to come back with a bottle of ale and tray of tasty, grizzly food. The place was buzzing with life and loud noises as gossip as exchange itself. Yusuke can't help but wondered about it, comparing this to the school canteen he once went to in his childhood days.

Youko smirked under his mask and thought. Should I have him sit and eat with the other prisoners? Or next to myself, to keep an eye on him? Although he looks clearly like a human I can feel something amiss with his aura. It doesn't seem right. The way he looks at me like he _knows_ me…

Making up his option, Youko pointed to a chair, next to the one gritted in gold in which he would be sitting, to Yusuke. "You may sit next to me on that one. The other entire demon captains on that table were surprised. What is Lord Youko thinking to let such a low-life share the grand table with them; shouldn't he be in the mush like the others rotten? But no one dared to spoke up for the fear of their lives.

Youko's decision is law in their group. And that was that.

"Now, Yusuke what do you think of my cozy little group?" Youko spoke after sometime chewing down on some meat pastries.

"Nice, expect the smell over there really **stinks** but… the food is fine."

"Do I mention some of the meats are really…human meats? They do cut some up if our food stock supply runs too low. The boys eat more than they chew after all."

Yusuke resisted the urge to vomit. However, he sniffed the meat to make sure –nope_, demon rabbit …safe_. (Let out sigh of relief) _'I don't want Kuwabara bitching at me how I started eating human – I'm not that low, but my father got no choice – he was born to feed on human…' _

Youko smirked at the disgusted look that appeared on Yusuke but frowned when the boy examined the meat closely and continue to eat it, despite of what he said. _'It looks as he's sure of the meat origin… how can a human?' _Youko blinked, _'Of course, he must have better realization and experience with meat hunting than what he looked as. He may be of use to me. I wasn't wrong; this is a special type of human.'_ My instinct is never wrong.

"How about a proposal to joining my merry band of thieves, surely one, such as you, had thought of serving a master and living a far more fortunate and luxurious life… What do you say?" Youko egged in a pressuring tone, eye piecing with a promise of power.

"How about saving that for a later time, you seem to have company waiting for you…" Yusuke pointed his fork at a group of thieves who waved for their leader when they saw him turned towards them.

Much to his delight Youko didn't reply; merely turned back to his band. Yusuke then attempted to think of a way to get out of there, he _knew_ deep down that he was sat not two feet away from the original Kurama… Although he did prefer the human Kurama a lot more right now.

In dissatisfaction he destroyed the slice of food before him with his fork, he was so focused on this act of destruction he didn't see the look other demons shot towards him.

**--**

Yusuke prayed silently to himself, wishing that a current fox demon isn't glaring at the back of his skull as they journey down back to, where Yusuke guessed is, the chamber he was once in.

"You are one hell of …trouble. Such a person requires discipline and respect enough to behave well in all." Youko murmured as he crossed his arm in displeasure.

"Like I know that the food is rough and a fact that the floor is slippery. I didn't actually mean to shot my food through a bunch of demons and started a food fight!"

"Silent, we shall deal with you permanently once we get to your room…" Youko barked as his tail swashed back and forth in an angry fit.

Yusuke rolled his eyes where Youko can't see, '_He acted just like Keiko during one of her seasons. What a bitch.' _

They reached and the room and Youko yanked it open and shoved Yusuke inside before he himself follow swiftly. The door locked shut with a bang and the sound echoed silently in that shadowy, deserted master corridor.

Youko pointed toward the bed which, Yusuke obediently sat on without much of a word.

Youko stretched his neck and squinted menacingly at Yusuke, "You have little fear and respect for me, little human. Most would cry and beg me for their freedom or are you so sure that you would survive another day if I ever want you die. Do you think it is wise to talk back to me?"

"Well…"

"Enough. I will not handle your disobedient any longer. Bow down now and beg for your forgiveness which I am still in the mood, pet."

Can't endure it any longer, Yusuke snapped back at Youko Kurama with his usual fiery temper.

"Look, Kurama, you are still only a fox demon and there's no point cracking the fact that you don't have control over every event or creature you see; despite what you think you have superior experience and power than the others. Most importantly, you can't boss me around!"

Youko's ears flattened tight against his head as he growled, fangs showing. "We SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Youko withdraw a flower from his head, "Rose Whip!"

Yusuke dodged the slashes which imprinted on the ground.

"You like it? It's my famous whip- the trademark of my clan! All shall feel its thorns and be reduced to mere chunks of meat, fit for hellhounds. You will see what I'm the ring leader of this most terrible band ever to set foot upon the demon's soil."

Youko smirked darkly and he danced a few large thug of the whip towards Yusuke. When he missed, Youko frowned and called forth a few sapling from the soil to warp tightly around Yusuke's ankle- temporarily immobilizing him.

"How about now…" Youko grinned as he cupped Yusuke's neck, "…human, Yusuke."

'_I hate this…I hate, I hate you – Kurama- but I hope it doesn't spoil our friendship in the future but you have to stop now!_'

"Get your ass of me!" Yusuke shoved at the fox, which had his whip raised in mid-air.

Youko crashed to the cold stone wall before landing into a pile white of silk.

Pausing to regain his breath, Yusuke blinked- a blank thought stuck him. _'Why haven't anyone busted in here yet, all the noise we're creating is enough to wake even the dead...or my mother drunken slumber...ok, maybe the last bit is a lie.'_

--

Just outside the trapped hallway, and up a few roots. A gang of thieves was playing poker when they heard noises and loud bangs coming from the few room underneath them.

"Hey, what the heck is going on down there?"

A pair of dices was thrown, "Ha, snake eyes...my win!"

"Oh, properly Youko on one of his night, you know the boss owned the entire stop of that last hallway. The plants guarding the leading stairs even got a warning command on it."

"Sweet! They must be doing quite rough down there. Causes I can hear some screaming."

Ace card was pulled out earning _not-so-sweet_ swears from the others.

"Ye, that human won't even stand a chance! I Bet."

_'Get your ass of me!!'_

"Youko is getting good."

"I don't know-should we help him. I mean the crashing and ba--"

"No! Let the boss have his steamy night off in peace- unless you want your head in the gutter from the whip of his."

Coins exchanged hands,

"Ow, that screech is inevitable. Youko must have that human begging for it now!"

"Ya" cheers around the table.

--

**Back to the '**_**couple**_**' ;)**

"How about like this! You, son of a bitch!"

Youko was growled from the floor with Yusuke on top of him.

Yusuke pulled Youko hair, in revenge for his wounded pride.

A comment on his gel hair insult is like a curse. When Yusuke get his precious gel hair back, Youko should be the one crying in shame. _'I am the terror of junior high- feel my teen wrap!'_

Suddenly the tree root grasped out from the floor to drag Yusuke from clinging onto Youko's hair. (Yu: _Humph…_ like I was clinging at all!)

Youko took this moment to stand up and took in the damage Yusuke have done to his beloved hair as well as his babies -*cough* _seeds_.

Yes, this mortal deserved divide judgment for this act of immature.

Ah...his Janen-Ju will do perfectly (Wicked-Thoughts-Tree a.k.a. Tree of Hallucinations)

Or his hungry blood-sucking plant- whichever come first...

--

_Yusuke's brain-_

_I kept being dragged upside by plant lots times these days._

And now he is currently held hostage by a maniacal fox, tormenting with his fucking plants-

Crap...if he only knew how scary Kurama is.

Or that one time, Kurama killed that game kid and zoomed out looking all pissed.

_Yup, it was so ---Beep---._

_Now, I had another wonderful memory to scar my life with._

_Joy._

--

"Now be a good human and submit to me…" The fox lord hissed greedily.

Kurama, in the past, sure have a god-complex ego.

Then again...we are talking about demons. You knew, powerful, slim, sexy -crap**-** pull yourself together Yusuke! – Demon.

**I hate this, I need to get to that stupid Oar-whatever it is place and get my bag back before something happens to it! And you Kurama, my best friend so however, is not much of HELP! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING PLANTS FROM ME!!!! **

Then Yusuke did what he always did when emotion get the better of him.

He punches people.

Since there's no Kuwabara,

Or other random _shitty_ people,

His mind set had only one person-

The vain demon that's standing right in front of him.

Prepare for your maker..._Youko Kurama_....

--

That's how he got out from being raped by a certain sadist.

...and somehow ended up finding Youko nice weak spot...

Who could have known the (snicker) great Youko Kurama likes to be petted?

God, if only the other guys were here to see this-

--

Youko purred softly, first time feeling this way. Those white fuzzy ears went swiveling as the fox pressed his head more nearer to Yusuke hand. Yusuke then started soothing or stroking the fox from head to tail.

Youko tail wagged and he curled into a more of a ball position. Head rested on Yusuke chest and body curled up onto Yusuke's body-moaning.

Bloody hard...

Yusuke blushed red.

He felt embarrassed doing this- and _totally_ **cheating** on Keiko. Yup, he felt quiet guilty right now. '_Damn, now I'm afraid of going back to the future. Keiko will slap me to death and Kurama… or, err; Shuichi may not look at me in the eye anymore. Ahh, I can't bear to imagine it!_'

By luck, a knock at the door interrupted this moment. Youko let out an annoying snarl, getting up and open the door. Yusuke can't hear what was said because they talked so softly but he could hear the nervous tone of the 'fun' intruder.

Yusuke savor this moment to get his brain back.

...After combing his fingers through his hair. The action always seemed to calm him down for some reason.

The next thought that came after this is-

…_I can't believe I just did that and_…_Almost enjoyed it…?!_

--

Youko coolly dismissed the demon, before shutting the door, and locked it. Locked it...

_Twice,_

The thumb lock and the chain lock which connected the door to the wall. Yusuke stared questioningly at Youko, who turned to him and responded with a mischievous smile.

Youko looked a little dazed as walked back to Yusuke seductively. Looking intensively at the sexy youth, he purred. "Now where were we?"

Yusuke winced reflexively as Youko's fingers brushed his back, "You know you are the first one I come across on that can still be able to resist me, seeing me so close up. Usually they broke down in fear and give in after a few minutes. (Cluck)"

Yusuke smirked in reply, "Just to remind you, I am not your average human."

_'Hell, I'll properly never look at you, Kurama, the same ever again.'_

The next thing you know, Yusuke had his hands back at petting the fox.

--

**So kawaii!**

**I love this chapter – which took so long to make**

**Leave comment at this box--(point right AND DOWN :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_I am sorry but the exam blocked all my free time but I got lot's of a and b,c,d so it doesn't matter much. _

_I already made the plot ready to be posted again into a chp_

_so don't worry_

_--till then I leave you _

_with-_

_A few more scene of Yoai hotness :)_

_--_

_Chapter 14: Sleep with me doesn't change a thing_

_--_

_Yusuke smirked in reply, "Just to remind you, I am not your average human."_

Youko smirked; his sly eyes hinted playfully, "Well… no matter what you do, you wouldn't stop me from taking you tonight." In a full second later, the fox not-so-unexpectedly pouched.

Yusuke's eyes widen for what's like the fifth time that night– Mentally sighing, _'Oh I am in deep shit.'_

_PLus the clothes on his back was getting fabric burns_

_since they have been struggling for (Yusuke's clock) 1hr...wht the 6 stand for-Ah yes,30mins.'_

Suddenly the wheel in his brain got an idea –

He tangled his legs with Youko's- use one arm to shake around Youko's body to bring himself and Youko, who is bounded by both his hands, locked together. Youko looked surprised; his eyes narrowed in suspicious- although his face consists of a pout at having his playtime disrupted.

Yusuke grinned softly as he counter with a stroke of his hand. Instinctively Youko curled into the embrace, turning his head until it rested gently on Yusuke's shoulder, eyelashes fluttering gently across an ear, hot breath trailing lightly across the tan throat.

_I just __**love**__ it when he does that…_

_God-_no matter how much he wanted to…

**DAMN, these stupid hormones! **

The other arm stroking Youko's head, each time getting more talented. Youko's deep purr reverberated off the stone walls in the room. Youko body was relaxed and his eyes nearly closed. Yusuke titled his head slightly to the head, enchanted by the view as he gently rubs Youko's sides, "Hmm…ohm"

The fox curled a little closer, as his ears started drooping downwards- a few minutes later he was safely asleep. _'Thank god that's over'._ Yusuke blinked as sleepness take over and woke up the next morning... alone, when the heat burns his face. Youko gone- however the bigger problem concerned-Yusuke's hungry.

So he went out of the bedroom, which was strangely unguarded-…and unlocked.

--

After Yusuke had fallen asleep that night…

--

Youko Kurama didn't quite pass out, but he lost track of the next several minutes. When he was aware again, he was lying with his head on Yusuke's knee, whose master was rubbing a hand along his flank. Normally, Youko don't trust his victim to be near him- let alone asleep, but like this the situation was surprisingly … hot.

Youko moaned at the comfortableness. His ears flicked; he never let his guard down in bed, preferring to seduce his partners, to enthrall them with his skill. This time it was he who had been enthralled, and Yusuke had torn through his defenses like they weren't even there. He should have been more alert. But Yusuke's touch comforted him; it mimicked the way his demon mother had licked him, before his eyes were even open, in his first infancy nearly a few hundreds years ago. And for the first time since then he experienced the feeling of absolute safety that went with the touch.

Youko frowned; he was getting too close to a stranger…let alone a human boy to have comfort. His demonic cold-hearted side roared to life.

A shake of his tail and a silent sliver flash; the fox went out through the door.

He needed time to get over all this.

As for the lesson on self-control, Youko valued it above all else. He obtained it in a hard way, but it saved his life a great number of times.

…the golden rule; if anyone gets too close to you-- kill them.

Because…they will only cause nothing but trouble later on.

--

_Back to the current plot time-Yusuke_

'Where the hell have the fox gone to? Gezz the place is like a maze in here.'

Yusuke rubbed a few sweats forming at his brows. "…and it's fucking stuffy down here, even the cave isn't this stiff."

Wander around …Yusuke picked a random door as he turned into a new hallway. Set down into the room, he brushed past a few curtains of root hairs and found a nice hot spring …and thought about getting a shower to wash away all those dirty thoughts.

Shiver, '_Yusuke, you are straight- damn straight!'_

Yusuke knelt quietly by the hot spring, testing the water's heat with one hand. He was glad no one else was here, it was so peaceful. Idly, he flicked the water-smiling to himself.

The cool damp-heated cave air and scent of natural water made a tantalizing contrast. Slipping off the last of the clothes he wore, Yusuke examined his reflection in the water. The faded bumps and scars each told of an adventure he had been in; the dull ache meant he was still alive, but it contrasted the numbness he often felt. It was silly to feel such things. Yusuke shook his head, shaking away the childish thoughts; no demon-hunter or half-demon prince would have such a weak mind. He was about to step in then paused as a more fun way of entering the water occurred to him.

Stepping up onto a high rock, the blackhead lifted his face for a moment, eyes closed, savoring the bold moment. Then, with barely a splash, he executed a perfect cannonball dip. Yusuke giggled-paused to feel the gel dripping free from hair. Such a nice feeling-ahh...this is why he love gel- IT's cool, refreshing- with smartass and crocky-ness. His trademark! ;without it-all his rival hardly recognize him expect the gang.

Bang,

Wonder how the gang is doing-_presently_, I'm in the past so they way in the future- OUch, brain WAll!!~! (Stop thinking)

_I will check on that later. _

Snorting,Yusuke dive into the water, reemerging with a splash and a laughing grin of joy.

--

_**Then**_ lady luck decided to mess up

…What else could it be? –

Surfacing at the edge of the hot spring, Yusuke blinked once or twice to get the water out of his eyes- then blinked again in surprise. A distant sound echoes in the air.

_Brush…_- sounds like someone is taking off their clothes-

He froze in his enjoyment of the water, sensing an aura nearby. "Who's there?" he called, a bit embarrassed. He should have just sat quietly as one was supposed to. The aura was familiar. Sinking deeper to cover his chest, Yusuke turned around, but only saw empty shadows.

"You know, you look much better without your clothes on." A husky voice said from behind him. Yusuke was shocked- spun around and saw… A Lovely crimson blush rose up into his cheeks as his body tensed up. The intruder smiled.

--

As god blesses him, Youko later meet him in a hot spring… **naked. "**My- I didn't expect you would get here…I thought those slashes are sound of bubbles. Please move aside."

Yusuke's bold pervert mind had died and gone to heaven.

"I was…err, going to…" Yusuke drifted slowly to the hot spring edge, ready to spring out if necessarily. Then another roadblock hold off his plan, he will be naked as well! What a great way to ruin his day.

The said boy instantly moves over a little to make room. Much as Yusuke desperately wanted to stay, he knew it wasn't right seeing on his friend like this, he got a girlfriend for Pete's sake!

"I-I… _**AHHhhhhh**_!" Yusuke tripped on some random smooth pebbles that were lying around in the hot spring- (Ha, klutzes!)- And fell right on top of… o-O

Youko Kurama had given and received a good number of kisses over the years, and there was no reason to expect this one to be unusual. So he was startled when his body arched up of its own accord, trying to press against the other, and his hands clutched at Yusuke's sides.

'_God, someone kill me right now!'_ Yusuke blushed – (which is rare, he's the main pervent after all) - and harshly pushed himself off Youko, who seems to enjoy the occasion. "Don't be embarrassed- demon swing both ways, you know. We don't have one of those human laws; you called _civilization reputation_," Youko shook his head –amusing himself before getting back to bathing. Unknowingly from a far-distance scene, both looked like childish brothers who like to tease each other.

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he imagined that his concreted subject is not right beside him.-"Really…cause- this is how we humans show affection." Yusuke smirked variously- while he inwardly battles his feeling for Keiko and the doomed wrath if she EVER heard about this- (mental image session) _'You are so going to get it, YUSUKE!!!'_ (Twitch) Nope, Yusuke would make sure she never would find out …or cross his heart and hope to die.

"Anyway, what's with the temperature here? The place is stuffy unbearable right now- giving me the idea that it's day time. The place looks like it built for this kind of structure- the base is too deep and the giant tree outside seems to grow on ruins of rocks."

"You picked up on that? Guess that you are not a dumb as I thought. Human are well-known for their intelligent as well as being emotional." Youko slicked- turned his head to look at Yusuke. "We tried to model the places we captured after this one, like we built it. It was a ruin of a small fort- the rocks help to barrier against the enemies attack but also traps the heat from escaping."

"You built this place?" Yusuke asked, shocked_. 'Well…he is very good with plants--'_

"Yeah, when Kuronue and I were kids, we needed a place to play, so we sneaked off and built this place, it was our own little secret hideout…It's a very long story," Youko said, easing himself out of the water and into a position where he could show off the most flesh when he leave "...but we like to hone out our skills," he finished slightly shakily in his fox-form, but was careless ashore naked an instant later. Yusuke glowed embarrassing-trying to shield his eyes.

With the familiar silky clothes was back on, Youko pointed to a lumpy sack that sat perched between the rocks. Yusuke raised his eyebrows in confusion and shrugged at Youko, waiting for an answer.

"The sack contains all the food you needed for now and a pair set of clothes which I think will fit nicely. We are moving out tomorrow- for a trip… since you're my prisoner, you have no choice but to obediently come along…Understood?" Youko finished as he took out a rose, inspecting it as he waited for Yusuke's reaction.

Yusuke knows a threat when he see one, so he posted no objection.

The sliver thief whispered reverently, brushing Yusuke's face and hair with his hand. "Goo, causes I want…everything in sight that caught my interest."

The kitsune stared at Yusuke for a moment before he leave, smirking to himself again, he would let the boy believe that he was safe, for now. It would make it so much more fun that way. After all, Youko did love challenges.

--

I hope the chp isn't short, I will work on that,

The plain thing is; we guys are wondering where we going to right?

easy-Guess because

...I'm not telling u fully now

It will spoil the plan! $-$

so stay alert for the next chapter-see you soon. ^-6

---------------------------------------Post


	15. Chapter 15

--10pm

I decided to rush out my chp early before holiday ends, to make up for the time lost.

forgive me but I was very busy nowadays-anyway enjoy! ^-^

Ding!

--

**Chapter 15**: Messy Plan? Makai Market Buzz

--

**Blink…Man, that one hell of a dream.**

I dreamed that I traveled down the street and got a cool fucking remote…Got sent to the past

Then met my (dead) father in the frickin' da World filled with _demons_ and _humans_.

Then teleport… again, And hook up with one of my best pal, Kurama ^-^

Expect that he's a cruel, vain but cute& sexy demon. O-0

-_-Wait…a minute!

WHAT?! The hell—

**Thump!**

Yusuke woke up from his position on the floor, rubbing his temple, warped in tangible bed sheet leading upward to the bed nearby.

'_To think it was all real…'_ Yusuke joked dryly. He shook his head, black locks swaying as he did. He sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. The headache slowly ached from the impact just now.

"Where's that fox gone to?"

-

Yusuke changed into the clothes given to him and took a look at the mirror.

He sat dazzling on the bed, his head tilled on the side- allowing his ear pierced ring to shine a bit. The clothes fitted his form, just as promised. It was a white top, much like Youko's band but the bottom was black-soft golden-brown trimmed. He then had to put on a long, black cloak that reached over his knee. That cloak also included a hood- 'Youko properly don't want me to be seen.' Yusuke thought to himself.

Yusuke frowned at the knots decorating his hands- if only it doesn't also include rope-tied buttons. A miracle that he had his hand full that the moment to notice a sneaky sly had entered the room.

"Let me help with you that…" Youko hands appeared in Yusuke's vision from behind and meddled with the strings, which were messy tightened. Yusuke bit his lips to hold back a gasp as Youko's finger brushed through his skin. If Yusuke don't know it any better, Youko is flirting and teasing with him!

The boy tried to distract himself from _the hands_ by picking on the knots left on his lower chest. However it wasn't long better Youko's hand traveled downwards as well clasped Yusuke's hand and direct him on exactly how to tie a knot, much to Yusuke's embarrassment.

"Finally considering my deal…?"

To that, Yusuke snapped without thinking…

"Not a chance. I have way too much on my mind." And he did. Yusuke used to think being in a relationship with a demon was the most dangerous my life could get. After all, I was almost killed by demons twice. The boy shuddered, remembering the incident with Sensui, along with the nightmare in the dark tournament- _talk about balky cheaters_.

Youko stared at Yusuke; a hint of frustration was in his eyes. He was still unused to being unable to read the boy's mind. Human are so confusing but ....very interesting at the same time.

Youko smiled, but his eyes still peered curiously into mine. "Tell me…what is on your mind?" Yusuke gulped. Youko irresistible eyes had abilities of their own, so I looked away from him, not wanting to be persuaded.

"…You'll get angry…_trust me on this_." It was a whisper, barely audible. He heard it.

"Try me." His velvety, musical voice was almost irresistible. I shook my head.

Youko smiled sweetly, sugar-coating the mischievous that lies within. He leaned forward, placing his arms on either side of me. I couldn't move. He smiled, leaning forward slightly.

"Now," His eyes tinted back towards gold, -his scent stunned me, and I struggled not to give in.

"I admit you very good looking Youko. But…well, you're bossy and …spent most of the time out to get me. So, Ya- I don't exactly like you, like you. "

Youko lips turned to unresponsive stone as he pulled away abruptly, his face furious. '_WHAT_?!?' -"Well, Excuse me." The soft, sharp voice sliced through the echoes of the silent room.

Youko waited until Yusuke was closer, before pressing against him. Yusuke shivered as he felt the taller one's breath against his neck, grasping the back of the-

Youko smirked and licked the nervous human's sweaty skin. "…But you're in my territory and what I say here-goes!"

Yusuke slammed Youko onto the wall; his angered glowed in anger and annoyance. (like in the demon tournament-when he held up one of his royal subjects and pin him with a death glare- I like that part so much- sorry, please continue)

"If you think you can boss me around…then you got another thing coming." Yusuke released Youko's neck before advancing up the stairway.

Youko slowly raised his hand to feel around his neck. Only a little soars…the human had taken great care not to cause a bruise- at the same time try to threaten him- interesting… Is he unaware that he might anger Kurama and put more trouble on himself or just plain stupid? Like the human expect that little push could halt Youko Kurama, the great demon thief at bay?

Youko narrowed his eyes.

Later, The intelligent fox smirked towards the light shining inwards from the doorway and begins to plan…

--

Yusuke opened his eyes as the breeze of the sky and nature passed-by him. They were running in full speed to a place god-knows-where, with Youko leading on the band, with his tail swaying endlessly.

'_He looks damn good when he started to pant silently …_ ', Yusuke grinned softly as he twitted with his sharp hearing sense.

Sure, since Yusuke is a _weak_ human, and he gets to sit nicely on the roomy cart that they happened to brought along.

After miles of traveling later, they reached the outskirts of the town. It has a dark gloom to it, with traders crating in and out along the roads. The buildings were made from stone, woods and for some, metals. The whole place was like a market, soon Yusuke found out that it was a market- A Thieves Market to be exact.

Then he heard the word 'Okra'. Later he was off into the city after he escaped the band secretly-with some luck, of course.

Meanwhile, Youko silently stood in the alley shadows. Watching, waiting, and planning. He would have the whole market looted clean tonight, right before the merchants have a chance at escaping.

That's where his part one came in, sending out the bait/spy into the market to attract all the guard's attention. Turning to his faithful servant, Youko ordered for the human that they specially kept for the plot into play.

"H-he's gone...S-Sir!"

Youko's ears picked up and turned to snapped at the servant, "What do you mean- he's gone!? Didn't I told you to keep a eye on him?"

"While the guys were getting ready for the big loot...we think he sneak off t-to- Sir?"

Youko blazed in anger. He just let his mind off for just a second and this mess slipped up! The human, young and tasty as he is, Yusuke was to be the main attraction for their little plan. A human up for buy? Any demon would be surprised- as they were all curious at their decoy stand. Youko's band will attack from the other end of the city and nap the display before making their getaway.

A pale clawed-hand ripped the map into sheds,

Time for a new plan...

--

The market place sees little light of day; as it is overshadowed by towering buildings along the town square. Passing the ebony wooden entrance sign, Yusuke awed at the sight as he enter a tunnel of seemingly-described as fantasies.

Here, everything that hangs from the ceiling and pops out from the walls is "For Sale". Man-changers flag down their customers, pushing a sales pitch. "Take five home and pay for your trip." murmurs a salesman.

Thieves' Market; It used to be said that if your house was burgled in the middle of the night and your possessions stolen, you could buy them all back the following afternoon at the Thieves' Market for one-third the price you originally paid for them.

What this market-place has, like no other shopping spot you would find in human world, is a marvelous collection of pure junk. Rows of stalls are stacked to the brim with odd merchandise. They have the right men to sell it too.

A burly bearded ogre watch over his brass and glass knick-knacks, while the fast-talking devilries elf next door actions jars of rare ingredient at tempting price, since there was crowds of demons surrounding the stall.

Yusuke turned into the corner to follow the brush of a wise-like portrait, which seems to sketch several demon lords in line for their vain pictures to be framed. Some strong-arms carries their counter over their shoulder as they peddle along the nosily pathway, shouting out the benefits of their goods.

Yusuke blinked as he avoided a rush of crowds. The place was packed with them. Yusuke reached his head and was shocked to find that the market place was far spread as far as his eyes can see. Familiars in the market crowd were elderly demons dressed in black or white, with bouncy pouch full of coins and wooden clogs on their feet.

Ok-enough sight seeing, Yusuke Urameshi got a mission to do. Time to make those imps pay and get his trusty bag back (at all cost)!

But...how to find them?

-_- ....

---

that was well done

-but am I losing my touch?

Should I withdraw from this fiction? ---Maybe the yoai part is pull you guys off.

Tell me should I consider rewriting chapter 13 & 14 without yoai?

or should I left them be and continue on to chapther 16?

PLz review your answer...


	16. Chapter 16

Finally Back, I got inspirited again to continue writing this fic! Sorry is no lie, but I got busy. ^-^ Plz enjoy.

--

**Chapter 16: Market Rush Up **

--

In the buzzing heat of the crowd, Yusuke pushed through the masses, each shop, each sign, each stalls but no sight of any impling …_yet_.

Yusuke cursed for his wasted effort and licked his lips. '_God, all that work is making me thirsty!_' Using his nose, Yusuke picked out a food stall, which had quite an inviting scent. Yusuke felt his stomach growled in agreement, egging Yusuke into the café.

The place was lit by the faint sunlight shining through the glass ceiling and the room was cooled by some enchanted wall tentacles things..., which glowed blue every now and then, before unleashing a bit of hazy moistens… properly the store's air fresher. At least, he hoped so. The place was cramped like a typical human restaurant, alive with demons enjoying their food and drinks.

Taking a seat down in a little, empty table corner, Yusuke gasped at the menu page, which was nicely painted right onto the table's surface, with some kind of inhuman paints. There is no sample picture of food but the price and names were listed. Yusuke moaned, '_**Great'**_ …now he had to randomly choose a name that _sounds_ good enough for his taste.

'_Let see…'_

**Juicy Grub Chef Special**- _'Nope…'_

**Ripple Meaty Ribs**, (add $18 more for extra parts) - '_Disgusting_…'

**Golden Roasted Human** – '_Suddenly, I don't feel so hungry anymore_…'

**Eyeball soup**- '_Oh fuck, that's revolting_!'

-_ It took all of his will power not to hurl.-_

Yusuke then quickly shifted his gaze to find-

"..."

**Expensive human world chicken, complete with beer! **"Now that what I'm looking for!" Yusuke nodded his approval and called in a waitress.

The waitress was a wolf demon, with long flowing white mane. She swung her tail from side to side as she walked slowly towards Yusuke. Rising his eyebrow, Yusuke thought silently to himself that she and Youko would make a good pair.

Upon arriving at his table, she winked and asked with a shy tone, "What would you have?"

Hiding his smirk behind his cough, Yusuke replied that he would have the human chicken with beer, and then he asked for the price.

The wolf demon gave a gasp and reply, "Oh my, aren't you fond of human food? Its 30 gold coins, Sir. It's hard to get human food here, all neat and fresh, that's why it is so expensive, anything else?"

"No, thank you…" Yusuke waved and gave his best charming smile.

The waitress nodded and scribbled down his order, "I'll be back with your order in a few minutes."

Then she walked away to the counter, but not before giving him another wink and smile.

'_Petty but still not as nice as my Keiko, although she could be quite the bitch sometime_.' Yusuke thought to himself as his mind left on a haze of silent memories.

--

As Yusuke finished his helping of chicken and beer, a suddenly giant demon fly with a brown bag strapped around his neck flew into the room. "Flyer for the auction that is due to start in two hours at the grand house in the Epic centre. Everyone is welcomed, as long as some intended to buy something!" The hideous fly dropped random amount of paper down at the tables as much as he could before buzzing off to another destination.

Yusuke blinked as a flyer landed on his head and snatched it up to his face. "Auction…?" The sudden flashback reminded him once that such leader impling had spoke about this. Yusuke snickered to himself, "Maybe I could find what I'm looking for there as well…"

After paying his bill, Yusuke scooped outside to find the mentioned venue of the flyer.

Tapping a more-normal looking demon, Yusuke pointed to his flyer and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I could find this place?" The shop demon grumbled and started to brag that his ware was just as good. Ignoring the bastard, Yusuke went again to continue his search.

'Time to go. I'm coming for you, bad asses...'

_So you had better say your prayers..._

--

"Finally, I made it just in time." Yusuke stated as he take in the sight of hundreds of rich folks lining on the front line for the event to start. The place is located in the south-east of the city; in front was a mini-stage with its curtain drawn. All around it, the demons were bragging with excitement, their paws, hands or fins holding out their big sum of money.

As he was about to enter the field to get a better look, a big, ugly troll stopped him. "Heh, you are not welcome here. **Only the** **Rich are** **ALLOWED**!"

Yusuke snorted his resentment and put a tap on his anger. Still glaring, Yusuke turned to walk away and find an empty place. There under the cover of dark shadows, Yusuke closed his eye and rubbed the ring on his ears. No sooner the ring granted his wish, Yusuke was well-groomed and unrecognizable. Dressed in luxuries, rich robes and a bag of coin struck on his leather strap belt, none would really believe that he was actually once a street punk.

"Cool… and I don't even have to spend a cent!" Yusuke exclaimed proudly, before breezing off to greet the crowd in the auction with his presence.

--

Using his new image, he get by-pass the guards quite easily and was serviced a space near the stage. Just in time, the stage's spotlight beamed on and the audience had gone quite. Suddenly the curtains were drawn apart, revealing a fat, lumpy purple boar -dressed in an expensive business suit.

Everybody locked at the bulky host, like as he expected the silent, mooed his greeting to the audience, together with a customary demon hoof-salute.

"Howdy, nice see all of you tonight. But Now, It's time to get right into the auction. Let the beastly betting action begin!" Rising his hoof to the other direction, "The first up is this rare jade vase from the _**human world**_! That's right, got it from under their noses. Come on. A great addition to any _human's_ item collection. The starting price, 150 gold pieces! "

A few hands rose up among the crowd, each betting overlapped each other. Some did it just for fun, other bet for their rank as famous highest bidder while some actually really just wanted the antique…

Traditionally, the buyers were individuals acting alone, bidding against one another. But soon some smart demons came to realize this wasteful method, for often, in the excitement of bidding, too high the price had gone for the auction.

This was extravagant!

Then teams of buyers, in groups or friends, were invented. They knew what price they would offer, how high they would bid and what method each would use.

Everyone had rivals and grown alert when an item of unique value appear on the stand.

Yusuke rolled his eyes from his place among the excited gossiping bidder. He felt like a fish out of water struck around all this mess…

'_If only I have Hiei find my missing bag with his Jagan eye, it would be a piece of cake.'_ Yusuke shifted in frustration. '_Genkai would scold me into hell if she were to see me like this. Ah… what to do?'_ The demon-in-disguised balled his fists in self disgust. He felt so useless. If only somehow he knew a way to trace his bag through his energy, then it wouldn't be a problem at all! Damn it all!

Suddenly the helper fetched a familiar shape from the auction box_… My Bag_…!!!0w0

Yusuke then have a bang of relief, leaving out all his irritation and steeled back into determination. 'Now I had finally found it, I will never let it out of my sight again!' Filliping his messy, longer, uncared hair aside, Yusuke focused all his attention on the host as the demon boar holds his goal, up for grabs…

(I bet his teachers would be really glad if he'd behaved like that in class! ^-^ )

"Next we have _this… thing_…" The host stopped to turn towards to his assistant, a well-dressed feline cat, pointing questionably at the 'unknown stuff'. "So..._What is it..?." _The feline just shrugged her shoulder, in panicked confusion as well.

"Well, another one… any price for this random drop, it's up for bets starting from 90…80… gold pieces!?" The bull held the bag higher for the audience to see. Some openly criticize it while other just stared upwards in curiosity…

A hand rose for 80 pieces.

…And Yusuke hastily marched forward, pushing over a few demons.

--

After making past few unusual demons and the smell of sweat and hair in his nose, Yusuke flipped himself onto the stage, startling a few demons in the process.

"Hey you can't get up! This is a show, you know."

"Ya, Ya…. Whatever! Just give me the bag." Yusuke stretched out his hand, demanding his bag back. The host just laughed and beckoned his buddy to see this.

The buddy flew out from the backstage, to take account of the event. "This guy wants the thing you brought to me. Should we give him?" The host laughed out loud, joined by some of the audience. Then it spoke, who turned out to the little pip that Yusuke dreamed of coughing dry out of air several times- the imp leader!

"No way can someone just get in here and take my goods without paying for it." The imp leader replied, full of confident with his host friend by his side. Some guards then reappeared behind them. The proud imp grinned, "Money or out! Don't make me use the guards."

"Oh, really now?" Yusuke smirked, slowly undone the hood and showing his face. "Remember me, small pun?"

The imp let out a gasp like a dying house before flying back a few distance. "Ahh…how did you found me? Guards! Guards!"

The bulky guards charged blindly towards Yusuke, roaring their battle cry. A team of four muscles against one demon, the crowd thought, clearly enjoying the view. There's nothing like a free show to keep things interesting...

Yusuke weighted their power, a bunch of D-class demons. Bid deal. He punched one in the gut unconscious and '_accidentally'_ side-tripped the second down the stage. Facing the last two, he gave a fierce trademark 'death glare' right at them, causing them to hesitant a little.

Not breaking a sweat, Yusuke impatiently throw both of them off the stage off-handedly. "Now where were we? Oh yes!" Yusuke commented sarcastically. "You are in so much trouble!" Yusuke pointed comically at the imp, causing it to flee almost instantly. Rising his index finger, he unleashed a simple quick, rapid 'sniper-mode' spirit gun. It aims right at the imp ass. Shot one for sweet revenge!

And for the bag prize, Yusuke turned to the host who had break down into the floor in terror.

"Ahh… here, take the money, just spare my life!" The host mooed out, throwing all the gold it had collected from the sale made from the auction.

Yusuke caught it easily and stared at it for a while before giving out a blank look.

"I don't need the money, you can have it… I just want my things back." Yusuke shoved the handful of coins back into the host's hands before turning to march off the stage, his favorite bag in hand.

As he moved past everyone towards the entrance, no moved to hinder or pursue him. They were too shocked to speak or move. '_An actual demon refusing a chance at becoming wealthy?_ _No way_!'

That day, Yusuke left the spectacle in awe.

--

Yusuke smiled cheerily as he exited from the town centre, making his way out.

He finally got his bag back! He's so overjoyed… He can go to an abandoned land and teleport back home! Now all he has to do _is-s_...**_wah-hh_**!

Yusuke groaned as he rubbed his head and glared down at the person who had hastily bumped into him. "_Ouch…hmm_… are you Ok?" Yusuke rose up at the same time as the stranger.

"Oh…I'm perfectly fine."

Wait. **That voice**, he heard that before… **It's-!**

Yusuke gave a startle as he felt his hard-earned bag being snatched out of his hand. The thief flashed him a mischievous smirk before dashing into the safety within the busy crowd. Yusuke gave chase but the crowd seemed to let the thief through easily as they were on his side and hold Yusuke back as obstacles. Yusuke managed to almost catch up with the bastard, until it twisted around a turn. When Yusuke reached a 4-way junction street, he had already lost sight of his target.

"..."

The teenager growled in **_pure rage_**.

Random passer-by in the crowd looked disapprovingly at he as he stood in their way in his stance, scanning around madly. He ignored their attention as he tried to locate his target among the crowd.

After another bowl of anger, His thoughts turned to where the event had been previously and frowned as he realized that he had no hope of finding his thief in the crowd now, who was probably long gone… Yusuke sighed, turning toward the inn he saw while he was browsing around town. He really shouldn't have let himself get distracted by those teasing eyes.

--

_Hahahha... I can't believe Yusuke, poor guy. ^-^_

_- Look like his little time advanture still continues. _

_See you later, plus remember to review me! Thanks_!

**--**

**BY -CHIN12300**


End file.
